Unexpected Circumtances
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. After realising that she is pregnant two months after Usui leaves for England, she seeks Igarashi Tora's help to fly to Usui to tell him. After Usui reveals that she means nothing to him in an attempt to protect her from his psychotic brother, five years pass. Takumi returns to Japan to find that Tora is in love with Misaki and closer to her than he. He must win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_First story in this category but after watching Maid Sama! for the second time and starting to read the manga I had to post this story. I love their romance but I also like angst. So this will have a bit of both in it. This is a Usui and Masaki story, because lets face it, they're meant to be together. But because this is AU, there will be differences from the manga/anime. I also haven't finished reading the manga so therefore, there will be different outcomes to certain things and different events that will occur and relationships. I hope you enjoy, please read and review and tell me what you think :)__  
><em>

**Unexpected Circumstance  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Misaki looked down at the small insignificant piece of plastic that was taking a hold of her life. How could something so little be so destructive? <em>

_But alas, it wasn't the stick's fault. It was hers. Her's and Usui's. _

_Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, just thinking about the ramifications of the results of her pregnancy test. She looked up at the mirror and realised just what sort of state she was in. She was wearing a tank top and her pajama shorts, her hair was messy and her eyes were turning red as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. _

_It was messed up; she was messed up. _

_She was pregnant and there was nothing she could do about it. Should she tell her mother and Suzuna? Should she tell Sakura and Shizuko? _

**_Should she tell Takumi?_**

_Of course she had to tell him...but it had been a while since she'd heard from Usui. It had been about two months since he left for England and his texts had just suddenly stopped last week.  
><em>

_Misaki turned and leaned against the counter; sliding down to the ground slowly with her head in her hands as she succumbed to her tears. Everything was wrong. She was only just in her last year at school and she was supposed to go to University. _

_And Usui, oh Usui. He was in England and had things going on that would shape his life forever. He was the illegitimate son of Patricia Walker of the prestigious English Walker family. How could she burden him like this? _

_Misaki shook her head, wiping her tears away. She had to do this, she had to tell him. He had a right to know and she always did what was right. Even if his family didn't allow him to have contact with her and their child and even if he didn't _want_ to, at least she'd done the right thing. _

_She didn't want their money or their help. In fact, she refused to get help from anyone, apart from her family and not in a financial capacity. _

_OOO-OOO_

_Misaki found herself outside Miyabigaoka High School two weeks later. She looked up at the magnificent building that always left her in awe and wondered what she was doing here. Could she really ask the manipulative, bordering on rapist, Igarashi Tora, for help?  
><em>

_Her eyes fell to the ground as she thought about her options. She knew that Tora had connections but at what cost? She gripped her school skirt, anxious about what she was about to do. _

_"Miss Ayuzawa?" asked a male voice above her. _

_Misaki looked up at the top of the stairs to see Kanade Maki standing there, staring down at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. But of course they would know she was here already._

_"The president is expecting you," said Maki. _

_Well she couldn't go back now, she had to ask Tora for help. _

_Misaki was so deep in thought that she didn't realise she'd been guided and was already standing outside Igarashi Tora's office. Or more, his lounge where he liked to try to seduce unwilling girls._

_Maki bowed as he opened the door for her. She nodded slightly at him before striding in to see Tora sitting at his desk, a sly smirk upon his lips. He was in his usual Miyabigaoka school uniform and had his elbows sitting on his chair rests; his hands linked together professionally. _

_"What brings you to Miyabigaoka High School, Misa-chan?" he asked in a seemingly innocent way, however, his dig at her by using her 'maid' name from Maid Latte was an indicator that he was still indeed the sly snake she knew he was._

_She heard the doors close shut behind her which made her feel uneasy, seeing how the last time she was here and that happened, Tora had the doors locked and blocked by his lackies. _

_Misaki walked until she was standing but a metre away from his desk. She was clearly anxious and Tora could see that._

_"I-I need your help," she spoke softly, not looking into his eyes and instead choosing to look at something inanimate on his desk. _

_Tora's eyes widened in clear surprise. He was not expecting that. He'd originally thought she'd come to insult him about something he'd done or about something one of his fellow students had done to a Seika High School student. _

_But no, this was better. _

_His lips fell into the smirk he'd originally had when she'd walked into the room. _

_"Help? From me?" he asked as he pushed himself out from the desk and walked slowly around the desk to stand in front of Misaki. _

_Ever since he'd found her so interesting a year or so ago, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. She was truly amazing and didn't care about his status or looks - in fact, she cared very little about him. _

_He'd had practically every girl under the sun, but none of them compared to the girl standing in front of him. She was beautiful, cunning, strong and almost untouchable. Well, that was until Usui left for England.  
><em>

_"The strong Miss Ayuzawa wanting help from the great Tora? I didn't think this phenomenon would ever happen but here we are," said Tora as he closed the gap between them and grabbed her chin. _

_Misaki gasped at the sudden touch and tried to move away but he used his other hand to grip her upper arm tightly. His golden orbs reached into her very soul as he playfully moved his lips toward hers. He was feeling elated because this was the first time he could get close to her without Usui grabbing her away from him.  
><em>

_"I need to see Usui," she blurted out, hoping it would deter his advances. _

_This stopped Tora in his tracks as he let go of her but didn't step back. Instead he sneered down at her and narrowed his eyes. _

_"And why do you think I would help you with **that**__?" he snapped. _

_Misaki pursed her lips, stepped back out of his grip and finally met his gaze. _

_"I _need_ to see him. I haven't heard from him for three weeks," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and level but she was getting desperate. _

_Tora frowned. "Why?" _

_"Because I want to see him-"_

_"And you mistake me for someone who cares," he said flippantly, awaiting her response. _

_There was something she wasn't saying and he wanted to know what. Call it curiosity. _

_Misaki gripped her skirt again, scrunching it up in her hand nervously. She couldn't tell him the real reason otherwise he'd never help her. _

_"P-please, Tora," she said weakly as her eyes fell to the ground again. This wasn't her. She didn't plead but Tora was her only hope of seeing Takumi any time soon.  
><em>

_Tora smiled. She was clearly desperate, but why? Misaki wasn't going to tell him, that much was clear. Maybe he would find out if he went **with** her.  
><em>

_"I'll organise it. A few conditions though," said Tora. "I'll go with you and...I want you, Misa-chan."_

_Misaki's eyes widened in horror and as she opened her mouth to tell him 'no' he held up his hand and spoke.  
><em>

_"But we both know you won't agree to that. Instead, I'll let you know on the way if I have any other conditions," he said his eyes practically glowing in anticipation of this adventure they were about to embark on._

_She took a breath and nodded with a smile smile, grateful that he was helping her. For what purpose, she'll never know._

_It wasn't ideal that Igarashi Tora was going to travel with her but she couldn't say no. If she had to put up with his snide, crude comments and sly face she would do it. For Takumi. _

_OOO-OOO_

_On the plane three weeks later (as it was the school holidays now), Misaki was sleeping soundly, finally. After her thoughts were going wild about how she was going to tell Takumi about her 'situation'. What would he say? How would he react? After the first few hours of tribulation, she fell asleep.  
><em>

_There had been little interaction between Tora and Misaki since they got on the plane. They were in first class, of course. The future head of the Igarashi Financial Company did not fly anything below first class. _

_They sat next to each other, however, there was a gap between seats as they reclined for comfort for overseas trips. _

_One of Misaki's hands rested underneath her head which was sitting on the chair arm, her long brown locks of hair cascaded down it and her legs were curled up tightly underneath her. His eyes did an appreciative once over of her body. Misaki really was a vision, even in her plain, cheap clothing. Today she wore tight denim jeans and a light blue short sleeve t-shirt. As his eyes landed on her stomach, he noticed her other hand resting there protectively. _

_It was strange and looked a bit awkward. Surely it wasn't comfortable but it was clearly an instinctive thing to do since she was sleeping. He'd be lying if he said it didn't irk him and so he made a special note to observe everything about her from now on. _

_For now, he simply pulled off his jacket and placed it over her body since she seemed to be cold, which was evident from the goosebumps forming over her skin. As he stood over her he noticed the placid expression on her face. _

_His eyes softened slightly. If only she was his. But she wasn't. She belonged to Usui Takumi. _

_OOO-OOO_

_They were almost there. She sat quietly in the limousine awkwardly looking out the window since all Tora did was stare at her. She wondered absently about why Tora hadn't made move on her yet.  
><em>

_But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Her hand went to her stomach as her thoughts drifted to the new life that was now inside of her. _

_Golden orbs scrutinized Misaki's every move and it was then that Tora finally noticed something. Misaki was wearing a form fitting dress, one that he bought for her so she could at least look respectable upon meeting Takumi and possibly his family, and it was just now that he noticed that Misaki in fact had more of a belly than usual. It was a very small change, but it was noticeable to him._

_Usually he would just put that to gaining weight. He did hate an overweight woman, but that wasn't it. _

_His eyes travelled to the rest of her body, which to his careful examination appeared to be as it always was. Slender, beautiful...normal. _

_But it couldn't be...she couldn't be..._

_"So," said Tora with sly smile. "You slept with Usui."_

_Misaki gasped in shock and snapped her head to look at him. Her cheeks began to tint red at the memory of it. _

_"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed incredulously, gripping the limousine seat tightly, hoping against hope that Tora was just being a dick like usual; trying to get a reaction out of her like he always did. _

_Tora smirked and got up slightly, ducking his head to avoid the roof and sat himself beside her closely. _

_Misaki recoiled and backed herself as far as she could toward the corner, but Tora only moved closer. _

_"I wondered about why you wanted to come here so desperately. It wasn't just that you wanted to see him because you missed him, was it?" he said, his eyes boring into her own with the intent to get her to admit that he was right._

_"If you think your words are getting to me, you're wrong. Why do you always do this?" she exclaimed angrily, pushing him away. _

_However he grabbed her small fists and slammed them to her side. She couldn't get the right angle to push him away with her feet so she stopped struggling and instead decided to glare at him with clear disdain. _

_Tora let one go and put his palm to her stomach. _

_Misaki drew in a breath in shock. _

_"Get your hand off me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed it but it wouldn't budge. _

_"Sweetheart, you can't fool me," Tora said softly, leaning over into her ear. "I'll just have a private investigator track your every move and I'll find out the truth myself."  
><em>

_She shook her head angrily. "Why...why would you do that?" _

_Tora removed his hand and sat back a bit to study her, as he'd been doing since the plane. _

_"Because you interest me. With child or not," he said, his face serious. _

_Misaki stared at him before relaxing a little. She refused to have to watch her back wondering if someone was following her. _

_"I-we...before he left-"_

_"I get the picture. And yet he still left you in Japan?" asked Tora but it was more of a statement. _

_Misaki sighed. "He had to go, he had no reason not to. I wasn't going to ask him to stay, not when he has a chance to be legitimized. I'm sure that's what he wants," she said monotonously, as if rehearsed. _

_Tora smiled. "I'm sure it is. So he wants that more than he wants you?" _

_And there was the reason why she would never ever succumb to Igarashi Tora. His poisonous words were enough to turn anyone off. _

_"Why are you here, Tora?" she asked angrily, her brown eyes blistering with rage. "What do you want?! Why did you help me, really?" _

_Suddenly the car came to a stop outside a rather large mansion. The car had stopped outside the porch area. _

_Misaki waited for Tora's answer not caring that the limousine had stopped. _

_"Shall we go?" he said with a smirk. _

_"No. Answer me," said Misaki angrily. "If you knew, why help me?"  
><em>

_Tora looked at her and as the driver opened the door next to her, waiting for her to get out, he spoke softly "You'll see."_

_OOO-OOO_

_The foyer itself was huge. The floor boards were neatly polished and a small table with some colourful flowers sat decorating the middle area of the foyer. A few marble statues lined the walls and many portraits of people whom of course had to be royalty in some way were hung in various places around the foyer. Then there was a marble stair case leading up to a second floor. _

_A door in one of the top rooms opened and footsteps were heard moving closer until she saw him. _

_Takumi Usui or as it was revealed - Takumi Walker. _

_"M-Misaki?" he said slowly, awed at how beautiful she was. It always stunned him, however now was not the time for such thoughts. _

_He walked down the steps quickly and finally realised that Igarashi Tora was here too. His eyes narrowed at the sight; just how close was he going to stand next to Misaki? _

_A smile was on her lips and then she ran forward and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her backside to hold her in this position closely as they hugged. _

_He'd missed her. If only he could stay with her. _

_His brother's words echoed in his head and they weren't just words, they were underlying threats. He looked to Tora and narrowed his eyes and let Misaki down. _

_"I was surprised to hear that you came all this way for a stalker alien," he said jokingly, looking down into her brown eyes. **Stop it. Just do what needs to be done.**_

_Misaki looked up at him and pushed him against the chest with an open hand, lightly. Of course he didn't budge. _

_"Me too. But I-"_

_"This is the infamous Misaki Ayuzawa," said a deep voice from the top of the stairs. _

_All three of them looked up to see a man with dark blue hair walk down the stairs slowly; his light blue eyes trained on Misaki. He wore a dark grey suit with a black tie, it was expensive looking so he must be a part of Takumi's family, Misaki surmised. _

_She looked from the man walking toward them to Takumi. Takumi's jaw tightened slightly which told Misaki that he disliked the man. Who ever he was. _

_"Have you not told her about me, Takumi?" asked the man as he reached the bottom of the stairs. _

_He looked confident and intelligent, however, he had a feeble look to him which made Misaki wonder if this was Takumi's brother since he told her that his mother, Patricia Walker, fell ill and that it was hereditary. _

_Takumi sighed. "No. Since you took my phone away from me, I couldn't exactly call her, could I?" said Takumi sarcastically. _

_Misaki knew him well enough to know that he definitely despised this person, just from the tone of his voice. _

_"Ah. My name is Gerald Walker. I'm Takumi's half brother," he said, walking closer and holding out his hand. _

_She took it and they shook hands, sizing one another up instantly. Misaki was weary of him; there was something sinister about his smile and if Usui didn't like him there must be a reason why._

_"If you'll excuse us, _Brother_, we were going to talk in the parlour," said Takumi stiffly as he grabbed Misaki's hand and practically dragged her toward a door which was beside the stair case. _

_"I would usually say go for your life but there's something I need to speak to Ayuzawa-san about privately," said Gerald. _

_Takumi's eyes widened. "Like hell-"_

_"Tsk, tsk brother. It will take but a minute. Cedric can keep you all company," said Gerald as a man suddenly appeared from behind Tora. _

_Takumi narrowed his eyes angrily but nodded once. He looked over at Tora whom held no expression. Why was he even here?_

_OOO-OOO_

_"I know why you're here Ayuzawa-san," explained Gerald as his eyes glanced down at her stomach. _

_Her surprised expression didn't shock him. The information from Igarashi Tora would prove to be invaluable. It would finally be able to break Takumi and Misaki up once and for all. _

_"How-"_

_"It doesn't matter how because you're going to leave and you're never going to contact Takumi again," said Gerald without batting an eye. This was child's play for him. Threats and bribes were something he did on a day to day basis and this young impressionable girl was no different. _

_Misaki was in too much shock to be able to voice her obvious opinion. _

_"You're going to take one million pounds and you're going to stay out of Takumi's life. Do you understand? He's an illegitimate son as it is, he doesn't need the bother of knowing that he's spilled a royal seed inside of **you**," said Gerald as he pulled his hand up to look at his nails. Clearly unaffected by his harsh words or that he was trying to bribe off the only woman Takumi will ever love. _

_Misaki was pissed. Her cheeks were red and hot with rage. In normal circumstances, she would either kick this pompous guy's ass and take Takumi and get out of here. But is that really what he wanted? And she couldn't exactly lay a finger on the man in front of her without a whole lot of law suits or worse be taken to jail for assault. _

_"You think I want money? I would rather die than not be in his life-"_

_"Ah, but you have another life to also think about, don't you?" _

_Takumi pressed his ear to the door and frowned as he had heard his brother's last words. What life other than her own or his did she have to think about?  
><em>

_Suddenly the door opened to reveal his brother walking out confidently. Misaki was standing beside a couch, clenching her fists. There was something different about her today. He'd thought that ever since he saw her standing at the bottom of the stair case. _

_It could have been the tight fitting dress, which he'd not seen her wear before, but no, that wasn't it. _

_"Think about my words, Ayuzawa-san," said Gerald as he walked toward the stair case, nodding to Cedric to follow him. _

_Tora walked toward the room to which Takumi placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly to a point where it caused Tora pain. "We're going to talk privately. You can wait out here," snapped Takumi._

_Tora rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. **Not** that he was asked. _

_"Misa-chan," said Takumi softly as he closed the door behind him. He walked up to her, clenching his fists as he did so and stopped a fair distance away. _

_Misaki looked scared and knew that his brother had said or done something to her to make her feel this way. He hated his brother. He hated anyone who hurt his Misaki, the woman he would always love. Even though what he had to say now would tear them apart forever. _

_"I-I can't see you anymore." **It's for the best. This is to protect you. For now.**_

_Misaki looked up at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. She'd been shocked, stunned and surprised way too much in the last twenty four hours, there's no way she could handle this one. _

_"Y-you don't mean that-"_

_"I do," he said, his face blank; stoic. He looked at her with indifference. It was the first time he'd ever looked at her without love, devotion or admiration. It was the face of a cold man whom had no feelings for her. _

_"I've got to say, it was nostalgic to see you Misa-chan, but that's all." **This is all I can do to protect you. I'll come back for you, I will. When I've shown my brother that I don't care for you and that I'm serious here, I'll come back for you.**_

_Misaki couldn't breath, she couldn't think. And before she knew it tears began to form at the corners of her eys. She couldn't take this one, she couldn't take this. It was a lie, it had to be. _

_"N-no, you don't mean it!" she exclaimed suddenly as the tears cascaded down her face. _

_She studied his face, trying to find a flaw in his words. His expression always gave it away. Always. But were no flaws. Just the cold hard truth. _

_Misaki walked up to him but he backed away. He knew she wouldn't just believe him, so he had to hurt her so much that she would leave and never come back._

_"I don't love you, maybe I never did. It was all a game and you made it fun," he said. If it were Igarashi Tora or someone else, they'd be smirking whilst saying such cruel words. _

_But he just couldn't. Not when he knew that it was all a lie. It was all for her though. He would rather live without her than knowing that he hadn't caused her death. That was what his brother was willing to do. Gerald Walker had connections everywhere and he was willing to do what ever it took to keep their family prestigious and together; without tarnishes to their name._

_It turned out that Gerald was psychotic - even more so than Takumi had predicted._

_Takumi Usui couldn't live in a world without Misaki Ayuzawa but he could live knowing that Misaki **would**. _

_Misaki couldn't hear anymore of his toxic words. She ran past him toward the door, tears streaming down her face. Misaki Ayuzawa would not allow Takumi **Walker** see her cry. _

_She paused at the door but didn't look back at Takumi. "I had something very important to tell you, but I can't possibly tell you; not when you're so repulsed by me now. Have a great life_ _Walker-san."_

_Takumi stood there for a few seconds realising that he hated his last name and the way Misaki formally addressed him. But it was for the best, it was all for her. He walked toward the door to hear sobbing. He stepped out of the room to see Tora comforting Misaki. He hated that guy's lecherous hands on Misaki but he no longer had the right to voice his disdain now._

_They walked out of the front door but as they were about to leave his sight, Takumi saw the way Tora smirked at him and mouthed 'thanks'. Misaki didn't see the exchange since she had her face buried on Tora's chest as they walked away. _

_Takumi moved forward to see them getting into the limousine. He balled his hands into fists and put one of them through the vase in front of him which was sitting on the table in the middle of the foyer. He then grabbed the table angrily and threw it several metres away in a rage. _

_He had never been a violent, emotional man. But when it came to Misaki Ayuzawa, everything changed._

_"Now, now, Takumi. Such destructive behaviour," said Gerald at the top of the stairs. _

_Takumi snapped his head up toward his half brother. If it were anyone else, he probably would have run up the stairs and kicked his ass to the point of death. But he couldn't, not when the man held Misaki's life in his hands._

_"You got what you wanted. Don't touch a hair on her head or the deal is off," Takumi said, his voice uneven and shaking from the anger he was holding in. _

_Gerald smirked. "Of course. She's off limits. That's not to say Igarashi Tora will honor the same deal."_

Misaki stared out at the awful rainy day she was witnessing from her apartment. Five years had passed since her trip to England and she never looked back. Not really.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she always thought of Takumi and that deep in her heart, she still loved that cold hearted man that threw her away without remorse.

However, she was Misaki Ayuzawa. She was strong and she'd moved on. And...

"Kaa-chan!" exclaimed a small voice from behind her.

Misaki turned and smiled. "Oh, Roki..." she said, looking to her beautiful son, shaking her head.

Sometimes she would just watch her son, wondering why he was cursed to look almost exactly like Takumi. He had slightly darker blonde hair but the greenest eyes. If Takumi ever saw him, not that she'd ever let him, he would know straight away that Hiroki was his.

Hiroki stood about a metre tall. He was turning five in a week and here he stood with a pout on his dirty, cake smooshed face. She'd been trying to practice making a cake, not that she'd been successful so far, for Hiroki's birthday on Sunday.

Misaki had got distracted by the thunder and lightning and forgot that she left the bowl with cake mix on the bench. Unfortunately, Hiroki had figured out how to get up there by pushing the ottoman from the couch over to the kitchen bench and climbing up that way. Hiroki must have grabbed the bowl, but it had fallen onto his face.

Usually she would be mad but today, for some reason, she was just feeling nostalgic.

"Excuse me young man, what have we said about the kitchen bench!" exclaimed Misaki as she finally realised what a big mess Hiroki had made.

She ran over and scowled at all the cake mixture that was slopped everywhere. Over the floor, the bench, the microwave - everywhere!

Hiroki pouted, giving her a puppy eyed look, but it didn't deter her. Suddenly she began stomping over toward him getting her angry face on, an expression that the boys at Seika High had feared to see, once upon a time. Hiroki's eyes widened as tears began to leak out.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan! I didn't mean to-"

"I think you _did_ mean to, Roki. No more! Now get into the bathroom while I do you a bath please," she said angrily to which he nodded and ran to a room down the hall.

Meanwhile she began to clean up the mess. As she walked over her foot stepped into a big pile of cake mix and when she moved, she accidentally slipped over onto her backside.

She yelled angrily at herself and then felt the cake mix soak into her track pants and tank top. Misaki got up quickly and shook her head. She grabbed towel, wiped her feet and ran to the bathroom to see that Hiroki was sitting on the edge of the bath, waiting patiently with a sheepish look upon his face.

Misaki sighed as she pulled off her tank top and shook off her track pants and began to fill the bath. Looks like they were going to have a bath together tonight.

And that's how Igarashi Tora found them both. Misaki in her underwear and Hiroki being placed into the bath.

"Toto!" exclaimed Hiroshi, pointing to the door with a big smile on his face.

Misaki snapped her head to the door to find the lime blonde haired man staring at her appreciatively. She ran for a towel that was on a towel rack behind her and put it over herself.

"Tora get out!" she exclaimed angrily as her cheeks went bright red. She turned toward Hiroki and turned the taps off. The bath was barely a quarter full so he wouldn't drown while she had a 'chat' with the intruder.

Misaki closed the door behind her and finished wrapping the towel around herself. She narrowed her eyes at Tora.

"Oh, you have a key now?" she snapped, her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

Tora shrugged. "Gotta say, I can't even tell you've been through pregnancy. No marks, nothing. And you're in shape too, how is that? You wouldn't have the time-"

"Cut the small talk, why are you here?" said Misaki angrily.

He smirked down at her. "Would you believe me if I said I want to get into bed with you?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes and pushed him away. "What are you _really_ here for Tora, you pervert."

Finally his expression turned serious. "I need a favor. The company needs a favor actually. Your legal expertise," explained Tora, rubbing the back of his head with the palm of his hand.

She scrutinized him, wondering if it was a ruse but realised he must be serious.

"You know I'm only in my first year at law school, Tora, I'm hardly an expert," said Misaki with a sigh as she glanced back through the slit between the door and the frame to make sure Hiroki was alright in the bath.

"I know, but I hear the professors believe you will finish early. You're smart and you're already into the advanced studies. I just need another opinion, that's all," said Tora with a shrug. "Plus, you owe me."

Misaki nodded. "Fine. But can't you come at a reasonable hour?"

"Oh so you _want_ me to come back? What would my fiancee think?" he said innocently, but Misaki could clearly see he was the opposite.

"No!"

"So you don't want me to help you clean up Roki's mess?" asked Tora with a smile.

Misaki scowled. "No! I don't need your help!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad, I'm helping anyway."

OOO-OOO

After Misaki and Tora had gotten back from England 5 years ago, she was inconsolable for a few days. But she was strong so she got up and continued her schooling and Presidential duties.

After she was definitely starting to show more conspicuously, she had to do something. She'd already told her mother and Suzuna weeks before, but she also had to break the news to Sakura and Shizuko and of course, the Principal.

Luckily they were more understanding than she expected and created a system where Sakura and Shizuko gave Misaki notes and homework to complete at home when she was in her final trimester.

After Hiroki was born, even through recovering from the pregnancy, Aikido (to get back in shape) and looking after Hiroki, she managed to do her homework on time and hand over her presidential title to Kanou Soutarou. She went in for exams when needed whilst her mother took care of Hiroki.

She then graduated from Seika High School, still being the top of her class. It was tough and tiring but it was worth it. She wouldn't let Takumi beat her, not in a million years.

Misaki had goals and she was going to reach them and she'd be damned if she would let the fact that Takumi had hurt her be the reason for her down fall.

A few months after graduating, Igarashi Tora reached out to her. Insisting that he help her through University and to care for Hiroki. She refused.

After about the fiftieth time, whilst visiting to see how she was doing, she gave in on the proviso that she pay him back once she got a job at a law firm.

Igarashi Tora didn't stop visiting. In fact, his face was a regular vision in the Ayuzawa home.

At first, she despised him. For some reason, he kept coming back. Despite having a fiancee that he still hadn't married for four years and despite the fact she had a child. Eventually, she decided that maybe he'd changed. Just a little. And maybe he actually was her friend, and not a lecherous, perverted and cruel sadist who hurt people to get a kick out of life.

Little did she know that Tora was the one who caused Gerald Walker to threaten her life. He was the one who did everything in his power to win over Takumi Usui.

OOO-OOO

She stood outside Hiroki's bedroom as he slept soundly, before closing his door. As she turned she ran into Tora's chest.

She stepped back and looked up at him. He was staring down at her with those golden orbs with an odd look in his eyes. Almost the same look he had all those years ago when he had her trapped in his presidential office, pinned to the table. It was lust, there was no mistake.

He'd helped her clean up, cooked dinner and put Hiroki to bed and when she was standing there at Hiroki's door, watching him sleep. He watched _her_.

Igarashi Tora had never wanted a woman so much in his life. Never. But it was more than want. There were feelings that he'd never dreamed of having for a mere woman. He knew he had feelings for Misaki the day they were on the plane and he'd placed his school jacket over her sleeping form. Usually the thought of a pregnant woman would deter him immediately from his pursuit, however, Misaki wasn't just any woman.

When he'd sent an email to Gerald Walker, informing him of Misaki's situation, Tora knew that he would win. But after Misaki left, even though he knew that he had broken them up for good, it gave him no satisfaction other than knowing that now was his chance with her. She was distraught and it made him feel something. Of course, he pushed it to the back of his mind and didn't think of it again but it bothered him.

And now, here he was. She trusted him now, she needed him and as she ran into his chest and looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers he could feel himself react.

Tora leaned his head down toward hers but she pulled back instantly.

"Tora, don't," she said, scared at how he may react. "Hiroki is sleeping and...you know how I feel about this. Plus you have a fiancee."

He nodded slowly and without a sound turned, walking down the hall. He grabbed his jacket on the way out which was on top of the couch and left silently.

Misaki frowned at what Tora had almost just done. She sighed and walked down the hall slowly, deciding to work on an assignment for an hour or two before going to sleep.

OOO-OOO

Takumi handed his boarding pass over to the lady behind the desk.

"Thank you," the woman said.

He walked down the corridor to where the plane was.

When he finally got to his seat in first class, he sat down and pulled out a book. He opened the bookmark and stopped for a moment and looked at it. He touched the photo of Misaki with his finger tips. It was a more recent photo and she had certainly gotten even more beautiful since they'd last seen each other.

"Didn't think you'd be going anywhere without me, did you?" said the female now beside him.

He slammed his book shut so that she didn't see his bookmark and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Reika. What are you doing here?" he said politely.

"I'm going with you to Japan. I want to see where you went to school and your old..._friends_," she said sweetly.

The woman had long black hair which was arranged into a plait to one side. She wore a fashionable dark blue dress that barely reached her mid thighs and hugged her curves and wore knee high black boots . She was slender, beautiful and had a substantial bust, although, Takumi had never noticed.

"I don't have any friends," he said as he opened his book, discreetly putting Misaki's photo to the back of the book behind the pages and began to read.

"That's not what I heard. I'm your fiancee, Takumi-kun, I deserve to see where you spent your best years or so I'm told," she said with a smile, her blue eyes settled on his face which held nonchalance.

Reika hated that he never looked at her, well, not really. Not like all the other men did. She was hot. Everyone knew it and she knew it so why didn't he?

Sure, it was arranged by his brother Gerald but she wasn't exactly ugly. _And_ she was from a rich, influential family. There was obviously something wrong with him but after over hearing about there being someone special to Takumi that lived in Japan and then Takumi deciding to check on their companies in Japan, she had to come.

She'd see who this person was and then make their lives a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thanks for all your reviews and +alerts. Here is the next installment, enjoy.  
><em>

**Unexpected Circumstances  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Misaki stood at the door and knocked once but before she could knock again the door opened suddenly to reveal the smiling face of Takumi. He pulled her toward him and suddenly their lips met each other with a passion they'd never had before.<em>

_It was needy. They needed each other's touch._

_Before they knew it he'd slammed the door closed behind them, her shoes discarded at the door and found themselves in his bedroom. He couldn't hold out any longer. He was moving away and so he needed her; he needed to be close to her in an intimate way before he left. _

_Misaki's cheeks were turning red as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The next minute they were shedding clothes, first his shirt, then her skirt and socks, then his pants and finally he lifted up her shirt and threw it to the ground. _

_Misaki pulled out of the kiss for a moment to gasp in shock. Was she really about to go the next step with Takumi? He looked down at her, a serious look upon his face. _

_"You don't-" he began but she pushed through her embarrassment of him seeing her so intimately and smiled. _

_"Yes, I do." She reached behind to unclasp her bra and pulled it off her chest, dropping it to the ground. _

_Usui's eyes widened for a moment, drinking in her beautiful form before closing the gap between them again to kiss her. He wrapped an arm around her slender naked back and placed a hand into her hair as they again kissed passionately._

_They found themselves on the bed and Misaki looked up at him, her cheeks hot from the kissing and the prospect of her virtue about to be taken away. As he lay above her, his arms holding him upright either side her arms, he looked down at her wondering if this is what she really wanted. When she smiled back, he knew it was right. _

_OOO-OOO_

_It was an experience she'd never had before and she hoped that it was just the beginning. Her head rested on Takumi's bare chest, their bare legs entwined, his toned arm holding her bare form close to him. He could feel her breasts against his side and it almost made him feel like taking her again. But to be honest, he was actually tired now and his chest was glistening with a small amount of sweat. _

_Green orbs stared down at her and he smiled in content. Misaki looked up at him, her cheeks still slightly rosy from their previous events. _

_"What?" she asked with a growing amused smile. _

_"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am."_

_Misaki laughed and leaned up to place a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And to think I just did the deed with a perverted alien."_

_This made Takumi laugh too. "I did say you turned me on, didn't I? I wasn't lying."_

_Misaki's cheeks burned hot with embarrassment at his crude words. "No you weren't..." she said with fake annoyance. _

_"Misaki, are you really okay with me leaving?" he asked quietly as their pillow talk turned serious._

_She again rested her head against his chest and placed her hand on the other side of his chest. Her eyes focused on something on the other side of the room as she thought about her feelings about his migration to England.  
><em>_  
>"I'll be okay," she finally said. <em>

_Takumi sighed. "You don't sound like it-"_

_"Well I am. You need to do this, right? For your family and I'm sure this is what you want, right?" she asked, deep down hoping that he said he didn't. _

_He paused as he thought of his answer. The truth was, he did want to go. But he didn't want to leave Misaki. After everything they'd been through, he really didn't want to leave her. _

_"I want to go. I want to do as my brother asks...to see my family. I want to see what they're like. After living in the shadows of them, living in secret, I just want to see what its like to live in their light," he explained. _

_Misaki nodded. "I understand. And so I'm behind you. I want...I want you to be happy, Takumi," she said, looking up at him with a reassuring smile. _

_Takumi smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm only happy with you. With Ayuzawa. But, this is something I _have_ to do."_

_Misaki began to trace circles around his chest when he grabbed her hand to stop her. _

_"But before I go..."_

_His lips met hers as he rolled her around so she again had her back against the bed and they made love again and again until it was time for her to leave._

Misaki gasped as she awoke with a start. Her face sweaty from the memory or dream of what happened with Takumi before he'd left for England.

She shook her head, trying to forget it all. But how could she forget the only man she's ever loved?

Misaki felt angry now, angry at herself for not forgetting him. She also couldn't forget the cold way he'd spoken to her the day she went to see him. Royalty had changed him.

It was over now, she had to forget.

OOO-OOO

"Welcome back, Master-sama!" Misaki said, her voice cute and polite as she'd been trained to do.

Hiroki was with her mother and Suzuna today while she did some shifts on the weekend. Once the girls at Maid Latte were told about her pregnancy, the shock of it stunned them all.

But the manager, Satsuki, was very understanding. After everything Misaki had done for her and the girls, the only thing she could give her was her understanding and reassurance that she still had a job there, when ever she could manage it.

And now since Misaki was at a law school and had Hiroki to take care of, Misaki could only manage shifts on the weekend and some shifts after her lectures and classes during the week.

Satsuki admired Misaki. Even after finding out from Misaki herself that Usui had abandoned her for a better life and even after looking after a child, she still managed to both work and go on to do a law degree.

"Would you like some water to start, Master-sama?" Satsuki heard Misa-chan say in her bright, polite voice.

Satsuki stared at Misaki from the curtain which lead to the kitchen and her eyes glistened with admiration. It wasn't until Misaki walked toward her that Satsuki realised how long she had been staring at her staff member.

"Manager?" asked Misaki, puzzled at why she was staring at her.

"Oh nothing Misaki. Good job today, you can have an early minute. Its almost 6pm," smiled Satsuki.

Misaki nodded and went through the curtain.

"How is little Hiroki? I haven't seen him for ages!" exclaimed Satsuki as she followed Misaki to the locker room.

Misaki turned and rolled her eyes. "You saw him last week. We went to the park, remember?"

Satsuki pouted. "Yes but-"

"Yes but Manager loves children, so good luck on getting rid of her," said Dark Honoka from behind them.

Both Misaki and Satsuki's expressions turned dark since Dark Honoka was here.

"Isn't the little tyke turning 5 tomorrow?" asked Honoka, back to her 'normal' self.

Satsuki breathed out, thanking god that Dark Honoka had left.

Misaki awkwardly smiled. "Ha ha, yes. You are coming to his birthday, aren't you Honoka? Satsuki?"

"Of course we all are!" exclaimed Honoka and Satsuki and also Erika and Subaru were suddenly there.

"It will probably be the last time to see all of us together since Subaru has gotten a full time job and Honoka and Erika are opening a business in a few months," said Satsuki cheerfully, although, deep down she quite sad at the fact that her girls were leaving her.

It was always on the cards, it wasn't the life she wanted for her favourite maids. And so she was proud.

OOO-OOO

Misaki went out the back door and for some reason, nostalgically looked at the wall opposite.

_"You're back to normal," said Usui casually as he leaned against the wall, staring at Misaki now in her plain clothes, and not the provocative maid uniform she'd been wearing earlier._

_"W-what is it? What do you want?" asked Misaki in a fluster._

_"Nothing really," he replied nonchalantly. "Just wanted to make sure the maid just now was indeed the President."_

Misaki closed her eyes and breathed for a moment. He wasn't here, he never would be here again. But that moment, all those years ago, was the start of their intermittent relationship. The start of her misery.

Tomorrow was Hiroki's birthday and nothing would stop her from not doing her best to make sure that he had a great birthday, despite not having a father to also wish him a happy birthday.

But was that really all Takumi's fault? She'd like to think she hated him and that everything that happened that day was his fault, but it wasn't. Should she have fought more? Should she have at least gone back to find out more from his brother?

It was too late for that now.

OOO-OOO

Takumi walked into his old apartment. He glanced to his bedroom, remembering the last time he'd truly been with Misaki there. He'd been so happy and regretted ever leaving Japan the next day.

He sat in an arm chair that sat next to the large open windows that looked out over the town. He wondered what Misaki was doing, how she was going..._who_ she was with.

_"So you **are** back then," said Tora Igarashi. He leaned against a black car with tinted windows with a smug look on his face. How did Tora even know he was going to be here today?_

_Tora wore a white suit with a black shirt and white tie. He was smart looking and he'd filled out a bit more than the last time Takumi had seen him. He looked almost as lean as himself now._

_"Takumi, wait for me!" said a female voice from behind him as the clicking of heeled shoes was heard coming toward them. Takumi inwardly loathed Reika for taking it upon herself to follow him to Japan._

_Tora's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Who's this?"_

_Takumi narrowed his eyes at his loathsome rival and was about to say a friend when Reika walked forward and smiled dashingly at Tora, holding out her hand._

_"Reika Yashitoro, Takumi-kun's fiance," she smiled brightly._

_Tora shook her hand, which was surprising on her part since she was expecting him to kiss it, but again, his eyes didn't linger on her as much as she liked. What was with these two men?_

_Tora looked at Takumi with a victory smirk._

_"Your **fiance**-" said Tora but was interrupted as Takumi shoved Tora out of the way to open the back door. He looked to Reika pointedly. _

_She got in with confusion written on her face and as she was about to say something he shut the door and banged on the top of the car. The car drove off. It was his driver so he would take Reika to her own hotel._

_He'd been adamant with Reika on the plane about how they were **not** staying in the same room, not even the same hotel. Takumi then turned to face his nemesis._

_"That was rude," said the lime blonde haired man. "She'll be pissed at you, women always are."_

_"I don't care. Why are you here?" asked Takumi his eyes like fire at the sudden urge to beat Tora up for a number of things._

_The former President of Miyabigaoka High School pursed his lips, wondering how he could really upset Takumi._

_"To greet the great Doctor Usui," smiled Tora. His golden orbs looked playful. _

_He was enjoying the way Takumi was clearly holding back his anger. He enjoyed knowing that he had something that Takumi once had._

_"Tch. Don't fuck with me," said Takumi in low tones as he took a step toward Tora. _

_"Okay you got me. By the way, Misa-chan is doing well," he said, his eyes watching Takumi's reaction._

_Usui hid it well, but the tightening of his jaw gave him away. _

_"I do love the way you really hurt her because I couldn't have done it any better, to be honest," Tora said playfully. "Anyway, I've gotta go. I'm a CEO now and I have a party to prepare for tomorrow."_

_Takumi narrowed his eyes but the guilt is what him him the hardest. He reached forward and grabbed one of Tora's arms and yanked him back to face him. _

_"How would you know if she was doing well or not?" It was a stupid thing to do and ask, on his part, especially because he was supposed to show that he didn't care about Misaki anymore, but his anger outweighed his brain. _

_Suddenly golden eyes met green and they stared each other down. Tora yanked his arm out of Takumi's reach and put a hand into his inner jacket pocket to take out of his phone. _

_He unlocked it and shoved it in Takumi's face. _

_Takumi' eyes widened. It was a photo. The setting was at some classy restaurant, he couldn't tell which one. The thing that really shocked him was that Misaki was in the photo, dressed in a form fitting black cocktail dress...and Tora had his lecherous arm around her, his smug idiot face truly ruining what could have been a nice photo. Misaki's face was red with embarrassment but she didn't seem to recoil from his touch anymore, despite there being some distance away from Tora which indicated to him that the relationship she had with Tora was simply platonic. Misaki had her arm around someone else as well but their body was cut out of the photo. They were certainly shorter than herself though._

_Takumi was seething on the inside with jealousy, annoyance and utter fury but he had to control himself. After all, Misaki was the type of woman to hold a grudge, there was no way she would see him in the same light as before so there was no use beating the crap out of Tora when she already hated him._

_Tora put his phone back in his jacket pocket and smiled. _

_"Interesting, isn't it? And I have **you ** to thank."_

Starting tomorrow, Takumi knew he had to see her. In what capacity he didn't know. He'd start out small to see just how much she loathes him. _  
><em>  
>Things were in motion back in England. His grandfather was dying and so was his brother, apparently. He felt sad for them, he did, but he didn't know them. He'd been in England for five years and yet, he knew next to nothing about his brother and his grandfather. What he did know is that now was the time to finally go back to the woman he loved.<p>

He would try to tell her why he did what he did, but he had to wait for the right moment.

OOO-OOO

The next few days passed without a hitch. Hiroki's birthday came and went like a breeze. It was a small closed celebration at Maid Latte, courtesy of Satsuki. Many of her invited friends turned up, including Yukimura, Kanou, the three stalker idiots (Shirakawa, Sarashina and Kurosaki), the Maid Latte girls, her mother and Suzuna, Hinata, Sakura, Shizuko and Tora. As well as several other children from his play group. Her friends were quite distant toward Tora, not really knowing him other than that he used to be the former President of Miyabigaoka High School.

All of them had helped her throughout the last few years. The three boys who always followed her around and visited Maid Latte all the time had full time jobs but they ended up becoming good friends of hers and had even baby sat a few times. They all had girlfriends now but still maintained that Misaki would always be their first 'love'. Yukimura and Kanou, whom are still the best of friends, would get her out of a pinch by baby sitting from time to time. Kanou would also sometimes help her with her studies, by pretending to be witnesses in her with mock cases.

Hinata was always there when he could, but he got a scholarship to a University a few towns away through basketball and so wasn't always around. He'd been supportive throughout her whole pregnancy - even after knowing that Usui was the father of her child. When he was able, he'd run to the shop for her or cook her and Hiroki meals. He was dating Suzuna now, which Misaki thought was really sweet since they were so cute together.

Sakura visited and helped out when she could, even though she traveled quite a bit with UxMishi as she was Kuuga's fiance and his band now had several top chart hits. Shizuko was working with the government in some manner. Shizuko never revealed how, but Misaki suspected she was an agent of some sort. She was always traveling for her job as well but popped around when she could.

And Tora. Tora for some reason was always helping her. She'd always pegged him as a plague to the human race, a rich womanizer whom did anything to get what he wanted. However, he was always there for her. He helped her financially in the beginning and then he started baby sitting sometimes, taking them out for dinner (despite her refusing many times before finally giving in) and even stayed on the couch some nights after helping her with chores.

Misaki didn't understand it but she wasn't going to discourage the changes he'd made about himself either. Everyone could change and Tora had made the biggest step to being a better human being that she'd ever seen in anyone else and so they slowly but surely became friends.

And for her, he would never be _more_ than a friend. She knew that wasn't how Tora felt, you could tell by the way he looked at her. It made her feel uneasy but he knew about her feelings on the matter.

On Hiroki's birthday, he got lots of presents. He had always been an indifferent sort of boy. He was very smart, a little too smart and hardly talked, well, not like normal boys his age. He was often always on his notebook or reading a book. At the party, she asked him not to be so anti-social and tried to encourage him to interact with the other kids from his playgroup. He slowly began to talk to them but when Misaki observed him for a while, she realised that Hiroki was in a whole different league to the other kids.

_"Did you have fun, 'Roki?" she asked, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. _

_Hiroki shrugged._

_Misaki sighed. "Its not that I didn't have fun, okaa-chan, I just don't like them."_

Misaki thought back to that moment and realised that she certainly did _not_ have a normal child, but she loved him all the same.

She sat at her lecture just thinking about her friends and how they'd all changed and some of them, not so much. And about Hiroki, wondering if Usui had been like that when he was younger.

Her lecture ended and she walked out into the hall. It was bustling with students but someone caught her eye whom seemed to be talking to the Dean of the school. It was a tall man with blonde spikey hair.

The man turned to reveal familiar green eyes whom caught her own for a second.

Misaki gasped in surprise. It was him. It was Usui, there was no mistake. She began to panic, gripped her books tightly and ran the oppposite way down the hall.

She ran around the corner, hoping to reach the exit when she ran into someone random and fell to the ground. Her notebook and text book fell to the ground.

Misaki got to her feet and took a deep breath. As she looked to the ground, she realised that her notebooks and text books weren't on the ground anymore and were being held in front of her to take.

She frowned and looked up at Takumi Usui.

"U-sui?" she said in shock, not caring that she was receiving some looks in the hall.

She noticed he was wearing a nice suit with a blue tie. And a scarf. It reminded her of a gift she knitted him all those years ago at Christmas, in fact, it looked very similar. Oh, but he was so smart looking, so refined, like he was _now_ in his element.

"Hi," he said softly as she took the books from his hands.

Finally Misaki came to her senses, remembering how much she loathed the man in front of her. "Usui...or should I say Walker-sama."

He pursed his lips, his eyes displaying something she couldn't put her finger on. "Stop, I just-"

"Just what? I don't have time for this. I have to go-" she began to walk off.

Luckily it was her last lecture for the day. She had her assignments and handed a few in, so she could leave straight away.

As she walked down the stairs, she found that Usui was walking next to her.

Misaki grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Just walking, why?" he said with a shrug, causing her to stop.

Once upon a time she used to love this annoying banter, but too much had changed and they were both very different now. They were older and were from totally different worlds.

"Why are you in Japan? Why are you here?" she asked, her eyes searching his own for answers.

Takumi had seen her in the hall. He knew that she would be here for that lecture because the Dean provided him with the information. When his eyes caught hers in the hall, it made his heart race.

He noticed that her hair was slightly longer and that she wore her usual plain clothing. A pair of tight jeans and a tank top with a button up shirt over the top. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in so long in person but, she looked absolutely stunning to him.

It wasn't the right time to tell her the real reason he was here.

"I'm visiting a former tutor who now works here and I'm in Japan as I'm checking on our companies here," he lied easily. It wasn't _really_ a lie, he did have to check the companies as he said he would, only to keep up appearances.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Well I'm sure this will be easy then. Stay away from me, after all, I was just a game for you, remember?"

She walked off quickly, leaving Takumi to his thoughts, which were becoming darker by the second.

OOO-OOO

Misaki raced to Hiroki's playgroup to pick him up, excusing her rash behaviour to the carers but she was afraid that Usui would somehow find out about him. She travelled back to her apartment - hoping against hope that Usui hadn't followed her, like he was prone to do all those years ago. He'd always stalked her and always seemed to know everything that was going on with her.

She knew that if he was back that he would eventually find out about Hiroki.

And so she found herself outside of Tora's apartment with Hiroki.

Tora opened the door and a look of surprise was on his face and weirdly enough he didn't open the door straight away and glanced behind him.

"M-Misaki, ah. Hold on a minute," he said, closing the door suddenly.

Misaki heard him close a door and some muffled words were heard before he raced back to the front door and opened it, looking slightly flustered which was odd for Tora Igarashi.

She stepped in, not really caring for now what just happened since the fear of Usui finding out about a child he'd fathered was on the foremost of her mind.

Hiroki smiled at Tora. "Hi Toto."

Tora smiled at the young boy and realised that his appearance did look slightly disheveled. He'd hastily buttoned up his dress shirt and threw on his trousers when he heard the door knock and then as he moved toward it, he knew it was Misaki and Hiroki.

Noticing that she obviously wanted to chat with him, Tora took Hiroki from Misaki's arms and sat him on the couch.

"I need to talk to you, urgently," said Misaki, looking up at Tora before walking over to the couch and placing a small kiss on top of her son's head. "Hiroki, honey, I'm going to talk to Tora for a minute." Misaki smiled down at her son, to which Hiroki nodded and began to play with ipad that he'd been holding since they left play group. He would busy himself with times tables and seek and find games for hours on end.

She walked over to his bedroom but suddenly Tora was in front of her, holding the door shut. He stood above her with an awkward smile. "Sorry, its a mess. Lets go into the bathroom down the hall," he said quickly.

Misaki frowned, still not really caring about what was really going on and so nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Tora, to barge in like this. Are you sure its okay to talk?" she asked, as Tora shut the door behind them.

He smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, his golden eyes searching her own for the reason she was here.

"I saw Usui today," she began, noticing how Tora's eyes widened.

She mistakenly mistook his expression to be of 'surprise', but in reality, it was slight fear and shock. He didn't expect Usui to boldly talk to her so soon.

He'd met him at the airport to try and scare him off since he had a feeling that his visit was planned and not to visit his family's companies in Japan.

"And?" asked Tora a little more urgent than he'd intended.

"Well, he didn't say much but I'm _scared_," said Misaki, her eyes beginning to water from just thinking of the ramifications of not telling Usui the truth. "He always knows everything, he'll find out-"

"No he won't," Tora said as he stepped forward and placed his hands either side of her face delicately. He looked deep into her soul with a reassuring half smile, leaned in and hugged her.

Misaki wanted to smile but she just couldn't, not when Usui was in town and clearly was happily able to come up to her even after everything that happened five years ago. She hugged Tora back and sighed.

"But he so easily came up to me at Law School today. Maybe I should just tell him-"

"No!" exclaimed Tora, pulling out of the hug but took a breath to calm himself, noticing that Misaki was taken aback. Her eyes had widened in shock at his reaction.

"I just mean, it would be pointless. Don't worry. I have the power and the means to keep him away from you," he said as he reached for the door handle behind him.

Misaki pursed her lips, not liking the idea of Tora Igarashi helping her once again.

"No. I don't need _more_ of your help, Tora," she said snappily. "I already owe you money I can't-"

"Yes you can. Tell you what, you allow me to do this for you and in return, you come with me to a little office party," said Tora with a wink and a smirk.

Misaki pulled some hair behind her ear, narrowing her eyes at him. Finally she leaned in to study his face, causing his heart to race, was she-

"What is your game, Tora?" she asked out of the blue, her expression thoughtful. "You have a fiance, I don't think that Chiyo would appreciate me going to a company party with you."

She shook her head and opened the door, disappointed that Tora would try hitting on her again when she had explained to him several times that she wasn't interested.

"Misaki, wait," he said, walking after her and pulled on her arm allowing her to face him.

Misaki looked up in confusion as he had a smirk on his face.

"Not as a lover. A friend. I'll keep Usui away from you if you come to the company's quarterly party as a _friend_. Chiyo can't make it," explained Tora, scratching a spot near his hair line with a sheepish smile.

Misaki's stern expression softened and she smiled. "Oh! I-I'm sorry I just thought-"

"I know but all is forgiven," he smiled but then his line of sight averted from Misaki to Hiroki whom was happily playing a seek and find game on the couch.

She turned to looked at her son and couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. His medium length spiky blonde locks were covering his face from her angle, but she could tell that his green orbs were scanning the screen carefully. He was already on the top level of his game and she wondered how on earth he managed that _and_ be recommended to be placed in school already, amongst other odd occurances that had followed since his birth.

Tora watched the exchange and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"He looks like him, doesn't he?" he said bitterly, although, Misaki didn't notice.

OOO-OOO

When Misaki left his apartment, he waltzed over to his bedroom and opened the door to reveal a long legged woman laying provocatively at the end of the bed. She was lying on her side with only her underwear on and leaned her head against her hand which was propped up by her elbow.

Her eyes were a honey colour and her hair long, straight and black. She had lust in her eyes but the look on Tora's face was utter rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

Suddenly the lust was gone and was replaced with annoyance. "What? Trying to keep me from your girlfriend?" she asked naively.

Tora narrowed his eyes and pointed to the doorway.

"Excuse me? Its not like I forced myself here-" as she sat up quickly, incredulous at his treatment of her.

"No, you didn't. But I'm sure if everyone knew how easy you were, your father's company would get a rather nasty reputation," said Tora coldly as he walked toward his en-suite, uncaring of how hurt the girl was.

She rushed over to find her clothes and as she raced to the door she stopped.

"You're cruel, Tora Igarashi. But you weren't cruel to _her_," she spat, her honey coloured orbs full of unshed tears.

Himiko was a pretty girl, oh yes, she was. But no woman could really satisfy him, it was all physical.

"The way you treated her...I could hear it you know-"

"Then you shouldn't eavesdrop," he said, snapping his head toward her in annoyance.

"She doesn't know what a cold hearted person you really are or that you were hiding another woman you'd just slept with in here. I feel sorry for her."

"Are you done? Then leave," Tora said as his eyes glazed over for a moment deep in thought, but then sneered at the girl before disappearing into the en-suite completely.

As the water poured over his body, all he could think of was Misaki's brown eyes staring up at him. He was close, he could feel it. But Usui showing up put a spanner in the works.

He was going to nip the problem in the bud once and for all.

OOO-OOO

Weeks passed and there was no sign of Usui at all. Perhaps he told the truth in that he was only in Japan to visit his family's company branches here. Or maybe Tora just kept his word.

She'd seen the odd news article on the television of how the great Dr Takumi Usui was in town. It puzzled her why his grandfather hadn't fully accepted him and why Takumi kept his 'false' last name.

Not that she cared.

"Misa-chan!" exclaimed Satsuki, bringing Misaki out of her reverie.

"Ano Satsuki-chan. I'll be right out," smiled Misaki apologetically.

Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Its okay, my dear, your shift is just about over anyway."

Misaki nodded and began to clean up a bit in the kitchen. Her thoughts wandered and before she knew it, five o clock had arrived and she was walking out the back door.

She walked toward the street and thought she heard something from behind her. Misaki turned to look but the beep of a horn in front of her stopped her from fully investigating the matter.

Her expression changed to annoyance as the black tinted window was lowered to reveal Maki.

"Misaki-chan, Mr Igarashi has requested that I give you a lift every day that you work here for safety reasons. Since its on the way to my now popular Butler cafe in town, its not a bother," the man smiled but behind the smile was a loathing that Misaki never really fully understood.

Misaki was _not_ amused by him showing up here, even if it was on Tora's orders. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Who does that man think he is?!" she exclaimed angrily.

In the distance, in the alleyway just ahead of the Maid Latte back entrance, Usui stood watching the exchange. It was nostalgic to see Misaki ranting on angrily about things, but this time, it wasn't about him. It was about Tora.

Did Tora make her heart beat out of her chest like it did when he was around? Did she blush when he said something meaningful?

All that aside, this was going to be a problem. Tora Igarashi was making it _very_ hard for him to have an exchange with Misaki.

"I brought your...child with me, as also requested by Mr Igarashi," said Maki quietly as he leaned back to reveal a patiently waiting Hiroki.

It often troubled her how quiet Hiroki could be. So stoic at times. _Just like he was, apparently. _And he never seemed to share his feelings, well, not openly like any other child would.

Misaki smiled and raced around the other side, opened the door and as she did so, Hiroki smiled and jumped up into her arms. She gasped in surprise and laughed, not noticing the curious yet confused green eyes observing in the distance.

Perhaps it was Tora Igarashi's young cousin or some other young relation, surmised Takumi.

Fortune looked down on Misaki as Hiroki didn't say anything much, but clung to Misaki as if he were anxious about being in the car with Maki on his own. He didn't voice his unrest about it verbally, but instead, his actions told her a lot. Maybe it was the nervous situation of being picked up by Maki, but either way, it was a blessing that Misaki did not realise she had. Instead, she felt happy since it was the first time he had openly jumped up to hug her like that and so she started placing soft kisses on his face until he started to laugh - which was also a rare occurance.

As Misaki placed her son back in the limousine, buckled him up and then sat beside him, she thought about her son's demeanor. He always said "I love you okaa-chan" when she tucked him in, since she drilled it into him at a young age. Other than this, she didn't really know _what_ he was thinking.

She kissed her son on the head with a smile. "Have you been good for Maki?" she asked as the limousine began to take off.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Takumi watched them drive off.

"Tch," he huffed, disappointed yet curious, his eyes narrowed at how intimate Misaki had been with that blonde haired boy.

"So this is where you've been coming. Who do you know that works at this weird underclass cos-play coffee shop?" asked Reika, pushing off from the wall elegantly.

Takumi didn't answer her and instead walked away with his hands in his pockets with the intention of walking home.

"You can't ignore me forever!" she exclaimed, running after him and stopping in front of him. "I am your fiance and you **will** accept that!"

"I don't think so Reika, I-"

"Are you insane?! Look at me, just **look** at me!" she snapped, using her hands to point to herself.

Takumi looked at her blankly.

"I'm hot! Why is it every other man will look at me with hearts in their eyes except for you...and Tora Igarashi? Are you gay?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her well abundant chest.

Takumi sighed. "Your family is distinguished and you may think that you're attractive, but you're not to me. Not that I would care," he said before walking around her to leave her in the cold as angry tears ran down her face.

He could hear Misaki yelling at him at Seika High School, going off at him for making a girl cry.

_"Didn't I tell you to be careful with your words?! I won't let you off the hook if you make another girl cry again!" exclaimed President Ayuzawa, her demonic power at full level. _

_That was the day he found out she was working as a maid at Maid Latte. He'd often wondered why she cared so much that he made girls cry; wasn't it better to tell them the truth straight up than to let them believe they had a chance? _

_When she'd scolded him in the hallway, he watched her walk all the way down the hall. He'd never really, truly observed her. Although she acted manly, beat people up and was generally scary, she was actually quite beautiful. Actually, she was the most interesting person in his life. The fact that he actually took the time to get to know her was a testament to how much he cared.  
><em>

But Misaki wasn't here to tell him off. And he was glad. He'd gotten quite cold and detached these past few years, he didn't want her to see that side of him.

He wondered absently on the cold brisk walk back to his hotel, who was there to tell him off when he'd made _her_ cry all those years ago?

OOO-OOO

Gerald sat up in his bed, noticing that Cedric had been sitting there the whole day.

"You're not a very useful butler, Ceddy," said Gerald with a laugh which suddenly turned into a cough.

Cedric's eyes widened as he grabbed for the tissues, got up and wiped the corners of Gerald's mouth.

"Ceddy, I need you to do something for me. Grab me the file that I have hidden in the drawer over there," asked Gerald, his blue eyes moving to the chest of drawers.

Cedric sighed in annoyance and did as he was told.

Cedric imagined that his master's tombstone would read something like: **Gerald Walker - scheming till the very end.**

He opened the bottom drawer, moved some clothes around and pulled out a yellow manilla folder. He handed it to Gerald as instructed.

Gerald opened it to reveal photos and some notes - all of the one person his brother never stopped loving.

_Pitiful_, thought Gerald.

"Do you know what's in here?" he asked, his eyes looking up at Cedric. The person that always came through for him, no matter what. Cedric was his only friend and that was because he was the only person that truly understood him and understood the inner workings of his family.

The butler nodded.

"You know, if she had at least _some_ status I wouldn't care. If her stars sat her on the other side where the grass is greener, maybe I wouldn't have done what I did-" he explained but a coughing fit took over him.

Blood spilt onto a photo of Misaki Ayuzawa, her face smiling as she was talking to some girls in the hall of Seika High School. Unaware of the people he'd had follow her and track her every move, even after his brother turned her away for good.

He held his hand up to stop Cedric fussing, grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth and then delicately wiped the photo as well.

His hand lingered on a photo of an ultrasound and then more photos of a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was walking beside his mother with a hand in hers, keeping close by her side.

Gerald allowed his finger tips to linger on the young boy's face. It was so indifferent, much like Takumi had been when he was but a boy. A boy who was a _hindrance_ to the Walker family.

"He looks like Takumi. Too much," spat Gerald, shaking his head at how much a pain in the ass his little half brother was.

Cedric nodded. "It was unexpected. An unexpected circumstance," began the butler, watching his master's expression change to a calculative gaze.

"We have to go ahead with my original plan. This is too much for our family, too much shame. Although grandfather is dying, I will not have our family ripped apart by this-" explained Gerald as he shoved a photo of a very pregnant Misaki Ayuzawa into Cedric's face. "-gold digging pauper! I want her gone. I promised Takumi I would leave her alone, but look at him, Ceddy! He is a splitting image of his father and I can't have it. I won't."

Cedric nodded again, understanding completely what Gerald was saying. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want her gone, get it? The threats I made to Takumi...I want them to become a reality. When she's six feet under, then we'll take the boy. He will live in secret, just like Takumi did."

Cedric frowned, realising one more complication. "And what about Tora Igarashi?"

"Tch. Yes. A good point. I'll think of something. I don't understand his intentions and although he is following my directives to keep the information away from Takumi, he's too invested in her. Only a fool could not see it. Just what is it about this girl that causes these men to give up all rhyme and reason?"

She watched in secret through a crack in the door, her world crumbling before her.

Maria Miyazono was shell shocked. She had a deep fascination with Misaki a while ago and had in fact even confessed her love to her in front of everyone at Seiki High School.

Partly, it was all to get Takumi to come back here. Could she really stand idly by while they plotted Misaki's death over a child that was made out of love? She _had_ to though, what could she really do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review to let me know what you think. I have now finished reading the manga and it was just perfect! Such a good ending :) It was really nice to see an anime portray such undying love. Anyway, thanks,_

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi all, thanks for all your reviews and +alerts, it means a lot :) Also, after reading the manga I realised that I sort of prematurely wrote the part about her travelling to England as she got all this training. Well, this will happen but just not right now. Here is the next installment, enjoy.  
><em>

**Unexpected Gift  
><strong>**  
>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki watched as her son had completed his fifth 1000 piece puzzle. She was certain that he'd only been given that puzzle yesterday...it dumbfounded her just how smart he was. Even she herself had tried doing a puzzle of that magnitude for something to do at home when she was still in high school but it had taken her weeks to complete.<p>

After a month of continuous recommendations from Hiroki's playgroup, she realised that he was too smart to be hindered there and so she organised for a tutor to be with him during the week. She wondered if she was making a mistake by doing what had been done to Takumi, but it was for the best, wasn't it?

It took Misaki weeks to think it over but she knew it was the best for him. Even though she had come from a poor family and her ideals told her not to accept yet another thing from _that_ man, could she really hold back Hiroki's life because she refused to get help from someone of high status?

After all, Tora Igarashi was the one paying for the best tutor in town (for Hiroki's currently level) but she still wondered, why was he going to these lengths to help her like this?

When she looked at Hiroki, she saw a young boy who would turn into a gifted man that she couldn't selfishly keep to herself. Not for long anyway.

"He's very dejected," said the tutor as she walked up to Misaki. "But brilliant, I think."

It was the tutor's third day and she was reluctant to leave him alone but at the tutor's insistence, she had to stop popping her head in during sessions.

Misaki nodded at the tutor. She was in her mid thirties, Misaki surmised, but she was friendly and appeared to be good with Hiroki.

"I must say, I'm surprised. He is by far the smartest child of his age that I have ever tutored but he is the most quiet and can function quite well individually," said the tutor, smiling at Misaki.

Misaki nodded again, not really listening to what she was saying. "Mrs Yako, please tell me he'll be okay-"

"Oh there's no need to worry about Mr Igarashi's family member," said Mrs Yako, placing a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "You seem quite attached to Hiroki despite only being a friend of Tora's."

She ignored the comment, telling herself to not let it get to her.

After Tora had convinced her that a tutor was best and that she couldn't allow his progress to be stunted because she was being stubborn and not accepting his help, she agreed that Hiroki would be known as Hiroki Igarashi (not legally - but on paper). Hiroki Igarashi was Tora's cousin's son and that's the story they stuck to, even if there was a change of tutor.

_She was his MOTHER!_ Misaki wanted to voice, but knew she couldn't. If anyone knew of her true relation to Hiroki, Takumi Usui would find out straight away and that didn't bode well for her if Takumi found out via people whom associated with the rich and famous rather than from her.

Misaki sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. I am just _caring_ for him for now but I just worry. I'll be studying in the kitchen so let me know if you need anything," explained Misaki as she walked over and placed a kiss on Hiroki's head.

He was in the middle of doing some mathematics, writing down a result on the page. He was already up to that stage at five years old.

"Hiroki, honey, I'll be in the kitchen. You okay?" she asked, causing his green eyes to look up at her and give her a small reassuring smile.

"Yes okaa-chan," he said before going back to his work.

Misaki nodded, squeezed his shoulder and walked off, closing the door to his bedroom behind her.

OOO-OOO

Misaki felt nervous about this supposed 'office party' that she was meant to go to tonight. She'd asked Tora what she was supposed to wear and what she was supposed to do when suddenly Takumi's old friends from Miyabigaoka High School (whom had tried befriending Takumi as soon as he started there five years ago) showed up at her door.

They barged in and straight away began snooping around the place, making off handed comments at how plain her living area was.

Tenryuu Arashiyama looked over at Misaki with an odd gleam in his eye and began to unbutton his shirt. Misaki's eyes widened as he comically ripped it off and began racing toward her, which didn't take him long since he was only metres away.

It was a blast from the past, since she had seen him do this several times to her sister whom he believed was the epitome of beauty and often chased her around Seika High School with his hair and beauty products.

He stopped in front of her, the others giggling in the background, his face becoming very close to her own as he inspected her features.

"Gomen, Ayuzawa-san," he said, closing his eyes and stepping back a bit, placing his index finger and thumb to his chin in deep thought. "You are...BEAUTY ITSELF!"

Kaon Umekouji sighed and Misaki whom was sweat dropping from Arashiyama's antics, noticed that the girl was _still_ holding that ridiculous teddy bear as she strode around the room, still snooping around.

Tomu Umekouji tried not to take any notice of his friends as he laid on Misaki's couch and listened to his music, his usual headphones that he'd had since high school were adorned over his ears.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT SUCH A SPECIMEN HAD BEEN HERE ALL ALONG!" exclaimed Tenryuu, dancing around Misaki in a childish manner.

Li Yi Hua smiled, watching as her husband danced around like an idiot before stopping in front of Misaki once more, a serious expression on his face.

"But alas, its time to get to work-"

Misaki was over the nostalgia and finally got her head back into gear. "I'm sorry, Arashiyama-san, but I'm fine, honestly. I can get ready on my own," said Misaki, her face determined not to get help from people she rarely saw. Especially them.

She had seen them over the years, due to her association with Tora but not to the extent to know them well enough for this type of situation to play out.

Kaon groaned, her face almost in pain at looking at some photos of Misaki and her son that sat on her kitchen table. "We don't care. Igarashi-kun wishes for you to attend this event which mind you is no small affair and therefore you _must_ look the part even though you never will."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at this comment. She knew what Tora's friends thought of her but she truly did not care one ounce. She was her own person, she knew she didn't belong in the world of the rich and famous. It was Tora whom kept dragging her into it, not her.

"That being said, we will try our best. You _will_ accept the help because you need it. While we're here, you will need to learn some things before tonight," explained Kaon further, her eyes focused on the girl in question.

Misaki's hands clenched into fists by her side, her eyes closed in silent rage at their incredulous demands.

"Firstly, I am doing this as a _favor_ for Tora. Secondly, I don't need to learn _anything_! I won't be striking many conversations with anyone and therefore, will not be talking about things I have no idea about. And thirdly...why are you still carrying around that stupid teddy bear?!" exclaimed Misaki, the last comment was purely out of curiosity.

This started a full blown arguement. "_Nani?!_" screamed Kaon, rushing over to Misaki as the two began to argue about unnecessary and irrelevant things.

Li began to sweat drop and went over to sit on the couch with Kaon's brother whom was ignoring the whole situation. It was Tenryuu who came in the middle of the two girls to stop them wasting precious time. He was going to make Misaki look like a beautiful maiden and no one would get in his way of beauty.

"Enough! We have precious little time. Kaon, sit over there with the others while I work out the colours I am going to use," said Tenryuu.

Kaon huffed but eventually did as he asked, muttering insults as she plopped herself onto the opposite couch, her teddy bear in hand.

Misaki eyed Kaon the whole way and then set her eyes on Tenryuu.

"Lets get started."

Misaki was about to voice her objections once more when Tenryuu placed his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Let us do this. After everything Tora has done for you, at least give him this," he said seriously.

These words alone stopped her dead in her tracks because she knew he was right. Finally she nodded once and he smiled.

OOO-OOO

Misaki stared at herself through the full length mirror in her room which was behind the door of her wardrobe. Her brown orbs went from her high heel open toed black strapped shoes up until she looked into the mirror at her face.

The dress alone that she wore was something she'd never dreamed of wearing in her life. It was black, the straps sat a bit down from her shoulders and had a sweet heart shape around the breast area. It hugged her form tightly around the middle and all the way to her legs with a slit down one side. The back had black lace which had a gap going from her lower back in a 'v' shape up to her neck, so was very exposed. More than Misaki liked but she had to do this for Tora.

She had a simple heart shaped necklace on, one that she'd had since high school, not realising (since she'd worn it for so long) that it was the one that had been given to her from Takumi when they'd played the 'couple' game at the festival a long time ago.

Her hair was pulled up and was in a loose bun to one side. And her makeup was lightly done with a slight bit of foundation around her face. Her eye liner was thick at the top, to accentuate her eyes more and flicked up in the corners and her eyeshadow, a light brown colour.

Never in a million years had she ever expected to look so...so girly. She really did look respectable and she was probably able to at least fit in with the other women who would undoubtedly be at this party.

Misaki stopped her admiration of Tenryuu's work and looked at her watch. It was 6.00pm, almost time for a car to pick her up. She walked out to the kitchen, grabbed her black satin clutch and pulled out her phone.

She dialed a number and Satsuki answered. "Konbanwa, this is Satsuki," said her old Manager on the phone.

"Hey, Satsuki-chan," smiled Misaki though the phone.

"Oh! Misaki-chan! How are you? Are you ready?" asked the older woman.

"Yes. Can I please speak to Hiroki?"

"Oh of course, dear. Hang on," replied Satsuki before she heard some rummaging over the other line.

"Okaa-chan?" asked a voice from the other line.

"Roki! Are you okay, honey?" asked Misaki, worry in her voice at leaving her son on his own for the night with Satsuki.

"Yes, I'm okay," he said quietly.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay for the night? I'll be coming to get you around eleven thirty but I'll try and come sooner-"

"Its okay, Okaa-chan, I'm doing homework. Yako-sensei believes it will take me all week to finish these problems but I'm already half way though," he said solemnly.

Misaki smiled again at just how lucky she was to have a good boy. "Don't forget to have fun, why don't you watch a movie?"

"I don't really like Hyoudou-chan's movies, they're weird," explained Hiroki to which she could hear Satsuki start exclaiming about how beautiful they were in the background and then began to cry and whine.

_"They're beautiful and full of love and romance! Oh what would a boy of your age know about love, you are yet to have the experience!" _

Misaki laughed at her old Manager, remembering how Satsuki always went on about her romance novels and movies.

"I understand, honey. Well please try to enjoy yourself. Play your ipad for a while," said Misaki as the bell rang at the door. "Mummy loves you Roki, I've got to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you, bye bye," said Hiroki before the line went dead.

Misaki walked to the door, placing her closed phone into her clutch. She opened the door to reveal Kanade Maki. He politely smiled, not really even looking at her to which she was thankful for. She hated people staring at her and she had a feeling there was going to be quite a bit of that tonight. She shut the door behind her as they walked to the car.

OOO-OOO

Misaki and Tora Igarashi agreed to come separately because she didn't want people to get the wrong idea about their relationship. She got the feeling he was slightly miffed about it, but he agreed all the same.

As she entered the large well established and upper class art gallery, she knew that Tora had forgotten to mention something.

"I thought...I thought this was just a small office function," hissed Misaki to Kanade as they were greeted by two young men wearing what she could easily describe as butler uniforms. But these uniforms had a penguin tail at the back, making them look more sophisticated and formal.

Maki smiled at her naivety and low class ideals.

"Not at all. This is the quarterly financial party that the Igarashi's put on every three months. The purpose is to let all the share holders know about how Igarashi Financial is going for the year, however, it has branched out to be a gathering of the rich and famous and anyone who associates with the Igarashi's are welcome," explained Maki with a knowing smirk.

Misaki inwardly cringed. She was so _not_ prepared for this. She'd got a bit of training from Kaon, Li and Tenryuu about current events, practiced some dancing and mannerisms but nothing really was going to prepare her for what was to come.

They walked through the art gallery and passed a few high level dignitaries and a few famous people whom she recognised and whom were having a brief look at some art before entering the main event. Some of them greeted Maki but they continued onward with Maki making the excuse that they needed to head on to speak with the CEO.

As they entered the main function area, it was filled with various groups of people with flutes of champagne in their hands. Their eyes began to linger on the new arrivals, as was a normal practice, however, a few of them - mostly male - lingered more than necessary on Misaki.

Her cheeks began to tint a rosy colour from the attention she was getting and suddenly regretted allowing Tenryuu to do what he'd done to her.

There was some classical music in the air from the band which played up the back of the hall. It was very dignified and classy and everyone seemed to be talking and laughing. It was probably a better atmosphere than she was expecting.

"You made it then," said a voice from behind her. It was Tora Igarashi.

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said but as she noticed Tora's gaze began to scan her body her cheeks began to heat up. The look in his eye was not something she liked to see.

"Y-you look beautiful, Misaki," he said, his eyes now back on her face, not even noticing Maki standing next to her.

She smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Arigatou," she said quietly.

She allowed her own gaze to cast itself on Tora. He wore a black, expensive looking suit with a black shirt and white tie. He was handsome looking and could understand why quite a few women were eying him right about now.

But to Misaki, it was like looking at her brother dressing up for a formal.

He grabbed her hand and linked his arm with hers as he walked over to the bar.

"Tora, I don't want people to get the wrong idea," whined Misaki, looking up at him as they walked slowly up to the queue.

Tora nodded and let her go. "Before you get settled in, I need to tell you something," he said solemnly, looking down at her.

Misaki frowned, what could it be that would make Tora so worried.

"Takumi Usui is here."

OOO-OOO

Takumi Usui hated these events, however he had to keep up appearances. Unfortunately, his family had ties with the Igarashi's, much to his dislike and so, since he was here in town he had to attend.

As Reika and himself entered the function area to the party, he noticed all the government dignitaries, some recognised leaders of some very influential and successful companies and some rich and famous stars.

Almost as soon as he entered, people started talking to him as if they knew him.

So yes, he hated these events immensely. The most popular question was about Reika and her association with him. She always boasted that she was his fiance, much to his chagrin.

Half an hour passed and just as he'd gotten a drink, another group of people felt the need to talk to him about life in England and whether certain companies were going to be favored by the Walkers and what that meant for the economy.

He was facing the door when his eyes widened slightly at whom just entered the room. She wore the tightest dress he'd ever seen, which accentuated all her features to a point where the blood in his body seemed to start gathering in _one_ place. He swore to god her breasts were bigger too, remembering how they weren't exactly big when he'd left for England.

And as she turned to talk to Tora Igarashi, he noticed how much skin she was showing on her back.

It was Misaki Ayazawa and now she was being led by Tora to the bar, noticing how Tora grabbed her hand and linked her arm with his.

"-Usui-san?"

Takumi frowned and looked over at the man. He didn't even know whom he was speaking to or what he'd asked.

"Uh, gomen, excuse me a moment, would you? I'll be right back, Reika," he said quickly before rushing off.

He had to go to the bathroom and gather his thoughts. What the hell was she doing here?

OOO-OOO

Tora had spotted Usui straight away and his mind hit the panic stations. He was sure that Usui wouldn't attend but with all the preparations for the event it had totally slipped his mind at the possibility.

Misaki hadn't arrived yet and he couldn't very well tell Maki to take her back home. She was probably going to arrive any minute, anyway. He couldn't lie to her about it since she would eventually spot him.

The only solution was to tell her the truth and hope that would cause her to leave before any conversation could be had between the two. She loathed Usui so there was no chance that she would willingly talk to him.

The situation wasn't that bad though, it would also serve as a nasty reminder to Usui that he was no longer a part of her life.

When she arrived, to say that he was knocked off his feet was an understatement. She was so beautiful, she clearly had no idea at how she looked to people. He cursed Tenryuu for picking out such a dress since it would cast the spotlight on her.

As he greeted Misaki, he looked across the room to see that Usui's green orbs were fixated on her. And so he grabbed Misaki's hand and linked her arm with his, guiding her to the bar to get a drink.

"You're joking, right?" hissed Misaki, angrily looking up at him. "You-you said you'd keep him away!"

Tora nodded. "I know, I know. I didn't expect him to show up, to be honest," he said, his eyes full of regret. "I understand if you want to leave-"

Misaki's eyes widened, taking it as a challenge.

"No. I'm not going to leave. I don't care about Takumi Usui, if he wants to be here so be it. I'm here for _you_, Tora. I have a debt to you and I won't leave because _that_ man is here," she said in low tones, looking up into his eyes with determination.

Although she sounded tough, on the inside, she was quivering in fear. What if Usui found out about Hiroki? What if he went up to her and humiliated her?

All she could do is wait and see, there was no use dwelling on it now. She turned to scan the room and as she did, she saw a tall young man with blonde spiky hair rush to the bathroom. She didn't see his face so it could have been anyone.

Tora held a bewildered expression since his plan wasn't working. "Are you sure? I don't mind, I have other ways to collect my payment," he smirked, moving forward as the line progressed.

Misaki nodded. "I'm sure. He doesn't get to me...he doesn't." _Liar._

OOO-OOO

Tora reluctantly left her to her own devices for a few minutes, apologising and asked that Maki wait with her. They stood there silently while the music played elegantly and the background chatter filled their silence.

Suddenly some people came up to Maki and began to make conversation about the Igarashi company. It was when the conversation turned more social that they smiled at Misaki and included her in conversation, to which she responded well. Just as she'd been instructed to do.

"And you're a good friend of Igarashi-kun?" asked the elderly man whom apparently was the CEO of a rival financial company.

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Yes, we're friends," she replied, looking over at Maki whose smile reminded her of a snake's. Just what was he thinking?

"Ah I see! Tell me more about yourself, how did you meet him?" asked the man curiously, clearly Misaki had been the subject of a lot of gossip tonight.

Misaki pursed her lips, thinking of an answer that would please them.

"In high school, actually," said a voice from behind her, whom then stood beside her.

Their eyes moved from her to the person next to her. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight.

Takumi Usui. "Ah! Usui-san, do you also know Ayuzawa-san?"

Usui nodded and then his eyes landed on her surprised ones. Her surprise soon passed as inwardly, she wished it were just the two of them in the room so she could really get violent.

But her violence was in the past, however, she could dream, couldn't she?

Their gaze deepened and if you could see it, there would have been sparks. And on Misaki's end, they weren't not nice ones.

"Ayuzawa-san?" asked one of the group.

This caused Misaki to come back to reality. She turned and smiled. "Hai. We used to be friends, a long time ago," she said distantly but to Usui, it sounded sad.

"But then things happened and we lost touch. It turned out that we were very different people and misunderstandings were inevitable," she continued on before smiling. "Gomen, if you'll excuse me, I must go to the powder room."

Usui was surprised at her reaction. If it were the old her, she would have flown off the handle at him not caring if she embarrassed herself or others. But the woman walking away now acted as though she didn't care for him one aota. She was a survivor, she was strong. She was still very much the woman he loved.

"Sorry, I must take my leave," he said quickly, not even looking at them and walked briskly after her.

"Ayuzawa!" he said, running after her.

She stopped for a moment and turned her head slowly, narrowing her eyes up at him. They stood in the hallway with no one around and it was then that Misaki knew the situation she was in.

"_Don't_ call me that," she snarled, her true colours showing from the dignified woman back inside the function room to the woman who had been scorned by someone she'd loved.

Takumi paused with a frown. "Then what should I call you?"

"Don't call me anything and I will do the same," she said formally, turning around since she didn't want to speak to him any longer than possible.

She could feel herself reacting to him and at any moment knew she would break down. Misaki did not want him to see her cry especially knowing that it was because of him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't want to do that, Ayuzawa," he said softly, walking forward. He reached his hand out, about to touch her shoulder when she turned and swatted it away roughly.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_," she snapped, still looking away from him. "You think that just because you're in town that you can talk to me...pretend that we're friends and that we know each other-"

"But we do, don't we?" he said in confusion. His green orbs looked down at her and he knew...he knew that he'd caused this. She was in pain, _still_, from five years ago.

"No. We don't. I thought I knew a man that loved me, that always protected me and cared about me. But that man is gone. All those times that he saved me and said all those nice and wonderful things, it was all just a ruse-a lie," she said, her voice shaking.

Takumi continued to observe her and the guilt was almost too much to bear. "It wasn't a lie...he isn't gone-"

"Then why did you do that?" asked Misaki, looking up at him finally with tears in her eyes. "Why did you say what you did?"

Takumi shook his head slowly. Yes, he felt guilty, but it was all for her, couldn't she see that?! "I-"

"Actually forget it, because I just don't care anymore. Hiro-" she began but her eyes widened. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped at what she'd almost just revealed.

She was going to say 'Hiroki and I don't need you'...what a fool she was!

"Hiro?" asked Takumi, puzzled. "Ayuzawa, you don't understand-"

"What's there to understand?!" she exclaimed, her brown orbs furious and hurt.

In her mind, she was angry with herself for letting Takumi get to her like this, but, she was foolish to think that even after five years she would be over him.

"I said what I said-" began Takumi but again Misaki cut him off.

The woman was frustrating and although he was level headed and always had been, the desperation for her to find out the truth was outweighing his usual characteristics.

"I don't care!" she said, lowering her voice a little since she was getting overly worked up and didn't want someone to catch their argument. A few seconds after she said this she rushed passed him toward the function room.

He turned and raced after her. Suddenly he was in front of her, blocking her path.

Although Misaki was in heels, she was pretty sure she could take him on. And in her mind, she had it all planned out how she would do it. But she could see a few people from in the function room looking in their direction.

"Let me pass," she said quietly, trying to hold back her anger. Misaki didn't want Tora to be embarrassed by her behavior.

"No," he said nonchalantly as he moved toward her slowly. He was like a little boy with a toy he would not give up and the odd look in his eyes scared her.

"There you are, Misaki," said a familiar voice, pulling Misaki behind him.

It made her reminiscent because Takumi had done that to her so many times in the past when he'd protected her from Tora himself. And now the tables had turned.

"Oh dear, it seems Maki wasn't paying attention," said Tora with a smirk as gold eyes met green. Usui's eyes looked down at Tora's offending hand as it held Misaki behind him protectively.

The testosterone was about to reach its limit with these two staring each other down.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?" he said. "Well, after what you did to her, can you really blame her?"

Takumi was about to reach his limit. He clenched his jaw in annoyance but his face still displayed indifference. Perhaps he had been too rash to approach her tonight, although, it had been spur of the moment since he hadn't expected her to be here.

In fact, why was she here?

"Why is she here? You have a fiance-"

"Oh yes, but so do you, right?" countered Tora, getting obvious satisfaction from Usui when his eyes widened ever so slightly and then looked down at Misaki's puzzled expression.

Misaki shouldn't have been jealous or upset by this information because of course she knew that Takumi would have had to have been with another woman since the incident five years ago.

But it _did_ hurt. It really did.

She tried not to show that it affected her and so simply looked away. "Tora...gomen. Can I...can I go home?" she said ever so quietly, her voice almost breaking.

He could feel her head rest on his upper back and one of her hands gripped a bunch of the material on his jacket and so Tora knew that it had actually hurt her feelings - the fact that Takumi Usui had a fiance.

Tora felt regret creep into his heart at what he revealed and nodded. "Go out the back, there's a car. I have to stay though," he said softly, leaning his head toward her as he spoke.

Usui watched the exchange and for the life of him couldn't understand how Tora Igarashi had changed from the insane, playful and perverted guy he'd been in high school. He didn't look at Misaki with that possessive crazy gaze he'd once had, no, it had progressed much farther than a game.

Misaki automatically looked up into Takumi's eyes without realising that she'd given away the fact that the information she'd just learned had in fact upset her.

"Arigatou," she said softly as she walked down the hall toward a back entrance.

"Ayuzawa!" said Takumi loudly but Misaki didn't stop.

And so then he was going to let all his anger out on the person in front of him. For all his meddling and the fact that he suspected he'd had something to do with the reason why his brother was so adamant about getting rid of Misaki to begin with.

"I'm glad you sent her away, Igarashi," snapped Takumi, his eyes focused on his opponent.

Tora sneered at him. "Its funny. When you leave your girlfriend to go to England because you care more about your status in society than her, of course she'll be snatched away."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

OOO-OOO

Takumi wiped some blood away from his now split lip. When did Igarashi actually get a hit in? When he was in high school, no one would be able to manage that feat. Not in a million years.

He looked over at Tora whom smirked at him, despite his red eye (which would later bruise), bruised ribs and split knuckles. Whilst Takumi only had his split lip so far.

They stood a metre or so away from each other in a combat stance, waiting for the other to attack. They were in the alleyway out behind the art gallery whilst everyone inside happily gossiped and drank the night away.

Misaki had left about ten minutes ago in the car that Tora had waiting for her.

"When you punched me in the face earlier, it gave me a reason to kick your ass," said Tora with an amused tone.

Takumi clenched his jaw, his rage at a pretty high level right about now.

"You think you can just touch her?!" exclaimed Usui as he took a few quick steps forward, then turned, jumped and round house kicked Tora in the chest.

It was too fast for Tora to block and so he was thrown backwards from the force of the kick, but managed to back roll back to his feet. Tora gripped his chest, rubbing it where Takumi had hit him.

Damn it was sore, but he couldn't show his weakness.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" sneered Tora as he lunged forward into a boxing style stance and threw a few quick jabs to Usui's face, which he automatically blocked but then Tora slammed his fist into his stomach causing Takumi to let down his guard for a second. Tora used this moment to upper cut Takumi on the bottom of this jaw.

Takumi recovered quickly and blocked all the small jabs that Tora threw his way before side kicking him skillfully in the chest again and then turning for a round house kick again. Tora yelled in pain as was pushed back, but Takumi wasn't finished. After all, he was _pissed off_.

Takumi ran forward, blocking a few more punches and a kick from Tora and finally as he blocked another punch, slammed the bottom of his palm up against Tora's nose, causing it to immediately start bleeding.

Tora grabbed his nose, pulling his hand away from his face to find that there was blood on his hand. It wasn't gushing out, so it wasn't broken, but Usui was the obvious winner in this battle.

Instead of the reaction Takumi was expecting, Tora began to laugh hysterically. When he finally stopped after a few awkward seconds, he looked up to see Usui's calm yet fiery green eyes staring back at him.

"Look at us. We're grown men, leaders of companies, dressed to the nines and yet here we are fighting over _that_ girl," said Tora with an odd smile. "And on the night of my company's quarterly party, mind you."

Takumi Usui sighed, uninterested in what they wore, who they were here with or who they were. But now that he was back to reality, his anger some what simmered to what it used to be, he couldn't believe that he'd punched Tora.

Even before when Tora always tryed to make a pass at Misaki or almost raped her in his office, he'd never gone this far. Not the point of beating him up.

But when he'd seen him keep touching her all night then Tora had revealed something he wanted to keep a secret from her and then they'd spoken to each other as if they were close - he couldn't let that slide.

And so here they were. Their jackets had long since been discarded on the ground randomly, their bloody shirts were half out of their dress pants and they were sweating.

"You knew I didn't want to push her away, that's why you said 'thank you', all those years ago," said Usui. It was a statement, not a question.

Tora's lips curled slightly. It wasn't a smirk or a smile; more of a confirmation.

"Then you shouldn't have pushed her away then-"

"You think I wanted to?! Do you have any idea- but of course you do," snarled Usui, his anger rising again.

As he looked over at Tora, whom had pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face, there was a calculative look in his eye. A knowing look, like, he was up to something.

"You planned it all along, right?"

Silence filled the air because Tora didn't want to confirm nor deny the allegation but he was silently letting Usui know that he was right.

"You would go that far to play a game with Misaki?! She isn't a toy!" exclaimed Usui angrily.

A few metres away, Reika had found where Takumi had gone to. She opened her mouth to voice her entrance, however, noticed the state both men were in and how they had been fighting and so stopped to listen to the conversation.

They were too focused both on each other and their thoughts to notice anything else.

"I _know_," said Tora, the playfulness in his voice, gone.

His golden orbs focused on his opponent's green ones and they stared each other down.

"But this game...it ended years ago. It ended when _I_ won," said Tora his eyes full of dominance. He wiped the last of some blood off his face before throwing the cloth to the ground, unceremoniously.

"Tch. You think that, do you? If only Misaki knew that you were involved in what happened back then-"

"But she won't because you don't even know what I've done, _if_, I did anything that is. The fact is, Usui, everyone always thought you were the smart one; always knowing what was going on. Oh how wrong they were, if only you knew just how stupid you really are." _If only you knew about your son. _

"You care about her, don't you? She stopped being a game, a prize. If you really won, back then, you would have had nothing to do with her from then on. But you didn't-"

"Don't even _try_ to guess what I'm thinking because I guarantee, you'll be wrong. I don't _care_ about her. She's in the palm of my hand, everything she has, including herself, belongs to me. Do you know why she was here tonight? Because she was indebted to me and she always will be. She won't ever leave me, not even for _you_," spat Tora, attempting to keep his utter fury at bay.

He walked over, grabbed his suit jacket off the ground and shook it to get the dirt off.

Reika watched Usui, noticing that he was shaking and clenching a fist at his side but hadn't stopped glaring at Tora.

"But she'll never _love_ you, Tora," said Usui calmly.

Tora snapped his gaze back to Usui, refraining from narrowing his eyes.

"You think I care about that?!" exclaimed Tora, roughly pulling on his jacket, seething at the gall of Takumi Usui.

"She'll always love _me_," said Usui before doing as Tora had done by grabbing his jacket off the ground and shaking it.

Tora stared at Usui. No more was said between the two.

They looked toward the doorway, heading toward it and no one was there.

OOO-OOO

Misaki was panicking. What was she going to do about Hiroki? Should they get out of town for a while until Takumi left? Or should they move all together?

As she was throwing things in a bag randomly, she knew she had to just leave. It was for the best. If Takumi found out, they would take Hiroki away from her.

And there was no way she could handle that.

Finally Hiroki's bag was packed and so she started on a small bag for herself. She would have to ring the University in the morning, explaining that she was going on a little trip to attend to family matters as she'd have to get an extension on her latest assignment.

OOO-OOO

"Okaa-chan?" asked Hiroki from the backseat, buckled into his car seat.

Misaki drove from Satsuki's place and tried to think of where she could go next.

After several stops at other more cheaper hotels and motels, she could finally see a hotel coming up. It was getting too late for Hiroki so she decided that this one would have to do. It wasn't overly up market but it was pretty expensive looking nonetheless.

When she got to the lobby with Hiroki hot on her heels, she ran to the reception area to book the room. Unknowingly, she didn't notice Hiroki walk off to explore the lobby area.

Hiroki sat himself onto one of the couches, noticing there was an older man lying on the opposite couch face up with an open magazine covering his face. He wore a suit, it looked disheveled and Hiroki spotted some blood on the collar of his shirt.

There was something odd about the man across from him, from his blonde spikey hair to the fact that he was lying on a couch of the lobby for no particular reason.

"Its rude to stare, kid," said the stoic voice of the man and finally decided to pull the magazine off his face and glanced over at the boy.

The man's eyes narrowed at how similar the boy looked.

"I'm not. You should clean up though, this is a hotel after all," said the boy nonchalantly as he sat in the chair and picked up a magazine to read.

"Aren't you too young for that?" said the man absently, his green orbs observing the boy's every move, curiously.

"No. Aren't you too old to be fighting?" asked the boy as his eyes scanned the first page of the magazine.

The man's eyes widened. "You could tell, huh, kid?"

The boy smiled and nodded, his green orbs matching the man's across from him.

"Tell me, where are your parents?"

"Okaa-san doesn't know I'm here and my Tou-san...well, I don't have one. Mumma just says I don't have one. I don't mind really, Toto makes up for it," smiled the boy.

"Tch. You're a weird kid, you know that?"

"Why are you down here? Don't you have a room?" asked Hiroki, his eyes looking up from the magazine.

"No. My f-friend is staying here, she asked me to meet her here."

"Friend?"

"Do you have friends, kid?"

"I have a tutor. I was too smart for play group-" began Hiroki but a shrill shriek was heard and his eyes widened knowing that his mother would probably rip him a 'new one' in a minute.

As he turned the man beside him looked up and his eyes widened.

The woman hadn't seen him yet since her eyes were focused on the boy.

"Hiroki! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" she exclaimed angrily, practically stomping her way over to her son.

"I'm sorry Okaa-chan," he whimpered, throwing his magazine to the ground to run over to Misaki whom was carrying two large bags.

That's when her eyes found the person on the couch.

Green orbs from the couch took in Misaki's form. She still wore the dress from earlier in the night but wore flats now and her hair was slightly more messy than earlier but it was definitely Misaki.

"M-Misaki..." he uttered before his brain could put anything together.

"T-Takumi?!" she exclaimed without thinking, not really registering the fact that Takumi looked like shit since he'd been in a fight earlier.

And then she couldn't think, except that she had to get away quickly. She grabbed Hiroki whom didn't really question her as to what she was doing since he was too busy staring at the man on the couch getting further and further away from over Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki raced around the corner to the lift. She pressed the button continuously, constantly looking to the entrance of the lift hall. She heard footsteps from the lobby which turned into a faster pace until it turned into a run.

Usui was chasing after her. He would be here any second.

She was out of time and the lift wasn't coming quick enough so she dropped the bags and just held onto Hiroki as she ran for the stairs.

Misaki held onto Hiroki tightly against her chest as she ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Misaki!" she heard him yell at the bottom of the stairs, but she was already three flights up, she was running that fast.

She watched the doors and finally came to the fifth floor.

"Mumma?" asked Hiroki but she didn't answer.

Misaki pulled out her swipe pass as she ran down the hall. She looked behind her but no one was there. She could hear quick footsteps from the stair well, however which meant that he was gaining on her. She ran until she found their room number.

565.

She inserted the key card, which flashed red. Damn it, she inserted the card too fast.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as sweat began to form on her forehead. She kept looking down the hall but Usui wasn't there yet. Thank god.

She inserted the key card once more, a bit slower and the light flashed green. She pulled the handle, opened the door and rushed inside.

She placed Hiroki down and he closed the door behind them for her. Misaki looked over at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

The only thing was, she'd left the bags downstairs. Luckily her hand bag was on her shoulder, so she at least had her licence and money, but Hiroki's pajamas and his ipad were in there. She would have to go downstairs and retrieve it.

"Okaa-chan, what's going on?" he asked, puzzled.

Misaki looked down at him, so small and innocent looking. He rubbed his hands against his eyes, showing how tired he really was, but then pulled them down and continued to wait for her reply.

He definitely was not a normal boy, normally a child his age would be crying at how tired they were or would probably throw a tantrum or something of the sort. But Hiroki just stared up at her with his stoic, unemotional face. It was cute, but certainly not normal behavior.

"Its nothing, honey. I just...felt like some late night excercise. HA HA HA!" she bellowed loudly as she lifted her arm up to show Hiroki her tiny arms and flexed them comically.

Hiroki sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay. Can I go to bed now?" he asked.

Misaki nodded.

After she tucked him in, gave him a kiss and dimmed the lights, she grabbed her handbag and the key card and walked to the door. She _had_ to get their stuff back so hopefully, Takumi just left it down there.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head out. No one was out in the hall, so she opened the door fully, walked out and closed the door behind her.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief and stopped in front of the lift. She pressed the button and waited.

She wasn't looking at them when they opened and so didn't realise the man she'd been running from was staring angrily down at her from inside the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far and for all the +alerts. Please enjoy - Also, there is a sex scene at the end. Just so you're aware. _

_PS: A special thank you to the Guest who gave me a detailed review on the aspects they appreciated/liked about my writing etc. I don't usually address individual reviews (I know I should so I do apologise!) but I just had to with that one. I love that lots of people love my writing and the story - and yes I know its not an original plot line but I could just see this happening when I was watching the anime which is why I went with this one. Then I read the manga and I thought...hmm...maybe not but I did it anyway. :) So, thanks Guest for your thoughts, I really hope I don't disappoint as I have a habit of leaving stories in the lurch when I get writers block. _

_Thank you to all the other reviewers too - I appreciate your thoughts, I especially love reading the long reviews so thanks!_

**Unexpected Circumstances**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Usui walked back up to his room, still recovering from what he'd just done. He'd never be able to see her again. <em>

_Or would he? _

_His mind always went a million miles per hour and due to this, he came up with a five year plan to see her again in about two minutes. _

_All he had to do was persevere and make sure that his brother didn't suspect anything. He'd be the perfect, submissive brother and successor until the day came when he was the head of the family. Or at least, until they trusted him enough for him to travel back to Japan._

_OOO-OOO_

_A year had passed. He pulled off his suit jacket then loosened his tie and sat in a comforter next to his bed since he'd just come from a benefit his family held yearly for charity._

_He reached under his bed until his arm was all the way under it and pulled out a photo. It was Misaki and himself. It was the day that he'd taken photos of her and gave her back the camera for her to keep. _

_She'd given him this photo, along with the photo album, before he'd left for England. He always this particular photo close to him when he slept since it was the only thing that kept him going. _

_This photo was special to him because it was their first date. It was also the first photo she voluntarily was in with him and she looked so cute when she was embarrassed. _

_This made Takumi smile for the first time since he'd gotten to Raven Castle. _

_He was reaching for his goal with her in mind and it was then that he realised what an old photo it was. He had to get another one. _

_Takumi sighed and placed his head in his hands, the photo still held loosely in his hand. Why did it have to be like this? _

_The only woman he'd ever cared for and loved, the only one that had ever captured his eye and he had to leave her to save her life. The world was cruel; people were cruel._

_When Misaki had come to see him that day, downstairs, he'd been so happy despite knowing that he had to let her go. _

_Takumi frowned at the memory. He wondered what she'd wanted to tell him that day._

**_"I had something very important to tell you, but I can't possibly tell you; not when you're so repulsed by me now. Have a great life _Walker-san."__**

_He was curious, yes, but he supposed that once he got her back that he would find out. _

_OOO-OOO_

_Two years had passed. He had just finished three quarters of his medical degree with only a year to go and had just come back from a party to celebrate the end of the year._

_Since he'd made his five year plan to see Misaki again, he'd made his own contacts through people he knew within the family's companies in Japan. He found out information easily and realised that now was the time to finally get a new photo of Misaki, even though he wouldn't be there to see her himself. _

_Unfortunately, he'd just been introduced to his supposed 'fiance', Reika. She was just like all the other women he'd rejected, so doting and flirtatious. Apparently a lot of people admired Reika but when he looked at her, all he could see was a plain girl who was nothing like Misaki. _

_He couldn't stop thinking about her; his Ayuzawa. He'd thought that as time passed that the pain of not being with her would lessen. It hadn't. In fact, the further he got toward his goal the more it hurt. _

_And the more he wanted to see her. _

_The next day an envelope arrived for him. He opened it and pulled out two photos and a letter. _

_They were two new photos of Misaki. The first one he picked up was of her attending University at a law school. He smiled at the thought of her becoming a lawyer or a diplomat because he knew she would do something great with her life and he wasn't wrong. _

_In the photo, she was smiling at a male classmate, which somewhat bothered him._

_Who was in her life now? More to the point, who did she replace him with? _

_He pulled out the letter and skimmed the lines which were basically telling him that the Manager of the company was trying to get on his good side. _

_But he stopped skimming the page when they began to describe what sort of life Misaki was leading. _

_"...Tora Igarashi," spoke Usui out aloud slowly. He narrowed his eyes at the offending words. _

_So he was in her life now. _

**_"She works part time at Maid Latte. After she finishes there, she periodically goes into a district just out of town after University and/or work. We're not sure what she's doing as she always leaves the area from a different route. There is a play group there for young children and there is also a small shopping district."_**

_Takumi smiled. She never changed, still working part time at Maid Latte and obviously doing errands still for her mother and sister._

He should have known that the reason she'd gone to that district every day was because she was picking up her son from play group. _Their son._

He'd spent fifteen minutes looking for Misaki. He'd seen her dropped bags outside the lift, so picked them up. He ran to the stair case but since she was way ahead of him, couldn't tell which floor it was so he'd tried every level from one to five but it seemed that five was the winner.

He dropped her bags to the ground as the lift opened to reveal her small form waiting for the doors to open. When she saw whom was standing there, her eyes widened, but as she attempted to run again he grabbed her wrist tightly.

She wasn't going to get away this time.

When he'd seen the child downstairs, he felt nostalgia since the boy looked almost exactly like him when he was that age. Sure, the boy had darker blonde hair and the shape of his eyes were different but he held the same bored, nonchalant look he'd always had. Nothing was challenging to him and when Takumi listened to the boy speak, just by the observant way he knew that Takumi had been in a fight, it reminded him of how he used to be.

And it didn't take a genius to know that the boy was smart for his age. And very introverted, just like him.

But why did the boy look like him?

When he'd seen who his mother was he immediately knew why.

That boy was _his_. That boy was _his_ son, without a doubt.

Misaki struggled and tried to pry off his vice like grip around her wrist but it was no use. He just looked down at her flustered face but couldn't help but be angry.

His five year plan and goal to win her back momentarily forgotten. This changed _everything_.

If he'd known...if he'd known that she was with child that day in England, he would never have done what he did. He never would have said those hurtful things to push her away.

Takumi Usui would have married Misaki and ran off with her. No matter what it took, he would have done it.

But when he looked down at her, noticing tears were running down her face now and she'd stopped struggling, all he could feel was betrayal. He'd been lied to and Misaki hadn't even tried to tell him the truth.

Misaki looked down at the ground as silent tears ran down her face. Her thoughts were going wild of how Usui would react. Would he take Hiroki away? Would he be ashamed? Would he just walk away?

And then a plan formed in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But Hiroki isn't yours."

Takumi let go of her wrist, his face still unreadable, until he raised his voice at her.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled angrily, looking at her as if she had killed someone. His green orbs blazed with a rage he'd never displayed, hell, she'd never seen him angry like this before.

Misaki had witnessed him narrow his eyes when people hurt her or when Tora had almost raped her but he never once raised his voice. Not ever.

Misaki's eyes widened as he walked forward and grabbed her upper shoulders with his large hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm not," she practically whimpered, still unable to look into his eyes.

"I know he's mine, Misaki. He has my eyes, tch, practically everything about him came all from **me**!" he said, his voice shaking from how angry he was.

Misaki shook her head and her fringe fell in front of her eyes, shielding them from Takumi. His grip began to get tighter and tighter but she couldn't feel it as the magnitude of her mistake came rushing over her.

"No...no..." she said softly, shaking her head, his grip getting tighter. Finally she felt the pain and winced.

"I can't even look at you," he said coldly, letting her go. Not really meaning it but he'd never been betrayed in this way before. Even at a young age, he had been told about his parentage.

Misaki fell to the ground in a heap, the tears hadn't stopped falling. Her world was falling apart. Takumi hated her, making her feel worse than she did when he'd been cruel to her five years ago in England.

But she deserved it, didn't she? Before she hadn't fully grasped the concept of her mistake of not at least telling him and now as Takumi stood above her, seething from her foolish mistake, she knew what she'd done.

No matter who a father is, they deserve to know if they _are_ one, right?

On the other hand, Gerald probably would have stopped her from communicating with Takumi anyway but she should have tried _harder_.

"Come on, get up," he said softly, realising how horrible he'd just been. The guilt he felt was soon masked by his anger of the situation and so he didn't help her up.

Misaki nodded and got herself up slowly. She walked back toward the room, knowing that Takumi would follow.

Takumi walked slowly behind with her bags in hand. He'd calmed down somewhat now and it was then that he noticed her shoulders were going a soft purple colour now. He closed his eyes for a second in guilt but there would be time to apologise later.

As she reached the room she stopped outside the door but still did not look up at Usui. All the thoughts of how much she thought she hated him were lost for now.

"Are you...are you going to take him away from me?" she asked quietly.

"It depends, we can discuss it later."

She nodded, knowing that at least it was a possibility. After all, he didn't care one ounce for her but of course he would care to know that he had an heir to the Walker family.

Misaki slotted the key card inside the lock and as the light turned green she opened the door slowly. She walked inside and Takumi went past her to stand above the double bed at the back.

Hiroki was sleeping soundly with the covers drawn up to his neck. The even rhythm of body going up and down told them both that he was asleep.

Misaki slid herself onto a chair next to a dining table which was situated near the window at the back, a few metres from the bed. She observed as Takumi watched her son silently.

His eyes widened a little and then his face turned slightly to face her. Takumi's face was once again unreadable, she didn't know if she could handle him being angry again.

She should be angry at him too, just a little, because he'd given her no reason to let him know back then. He had been cruel to her and wanted nothing to do with her.

Plus his brother told her not to tell him and she took his words as a threat to her child.

**_"Ah, but you have another life to also think about, don't you?"_**

She couldn't tell Takumi, though. Not yet. If Gerald found out, would he hurt Hiroki?

"He...he looks exactly like me," said Takumi suddenly, breaking the silence and their apparently staring contest.

Misaki nodded, wiping the tears that started forming again. Her thoughts were beginning to darken into despair, but she was Misaki Ayuzawa. She had been the demon President that everyone had feared and she stuck up for what she believed in.

She was a fighter, she couldn't give up. She couldn't let him take Hiroki away from her without fighting for him.

So she stood up, motioned for him to follow her outside and as she walked toward the door, she wiped the last of her tears away. Takumi followed her silently.

Once they were outside, she looked up at him with determination.

"I didn't lie. I am sorry for not telling you. At the time, you hurt me and so I didn't tell you out of spite. I should have tried to contact you again but didn't. I apologise for that," she whispered solemnly.

Takumi opened his mouth to say something but she continued on, ignoring him.

"However, if you try to take Hiroki away from me, I will fight it. I hate doing it but, Tora will help me. I don't want some custody battle over Hiroki because he needs nurturing and at least a semi-normal home environment, despite his inability to interact with other kids his age. _But_, that's not to say that I won't do it if I have to," whispered Misaki.

Takumi frowned. "Listen-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear you say what I know you're going to say," said Misaki, shaking her head as the waterworks started again.

The emotion from the thought of Takumi trying to take away her son from her was enough to cause her to shake anxiously and feel a great sadness...loneliness.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" asked Takumi, taking a step toward her.

"You'll say that I don't deserve to be his mother that you never wanted this and you never wanted to see me again...you'll take him away-"

Before she could finish her last statement, Takumi pulled her into his arms and laid her head against his hard chest. He had his hand on the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her small form tightly.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise, unable to process what he was doing from the shock.

"You think that, do you, Ayuzawa?" he asked softly, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yes," she whispered softly, still recovering from the close proximity they were in.

"I should. I should take him away and I would if I didn't love you," he said quietly, causing Misaki to push away from him and stare up at him with rage in her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ say something like that! Say that you'll take Hiroki, say that you hate this situation and that you can't believe I didn't tell you...but don't _ever_ say that you love me because I know that its a _lie_," she exclaimed angrily.

Misaki clenched her fists at her side, her emotions getting the better of her. He had always managed to fire her up, it was why they'd had so much passion in their relationship.

Takumi was the cool headed one with a plan and she was hot headed and didn't think before flying off the handle.

But it was too much. His lies had to stop! What was the point of it?

Takumi clenched his jaw in irritation. He knew that she'd take some convincing but the look in her eyes told him that she'd completely changed her view of him.

After all, she was a woman scorned. And a scorned Misaki Ayuzawa was ten times worse than the average woman. The whole reason she'd denied her feelings toward Takumi for so long to begin with was because it had taken her that long to truly open her heart. She hated rejection and she was a prideful woman.

"I'm not lying," he said. "Do you think I wanted to say those things?!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes up at him, her traitorous heart actually starting to believe him. But her head knew better.

She shook her head. "Look, its been a long night. Tora has been calling me-"

"Oh _yes_. Tora Igarashi, what the hell are you doing with him Misaki?" snapped Takumi.

Misaki pursed her lips in annoyance. So now Takumi was jealous? She couldn't keep up with this man! First he'd hated her for her lie about Hiroki, then he said he loved her and was now jealous?

She shook her head. "None of your business, Usui. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. State your decision on this matter and then we can work things out tomorrow night," Misaki explained impatiently.

"It _is_ my business. I don't want Igarashi being around _my_ son, you have no idea the things he's done-"

"No! _You_ don't understand. He's the one who's helped me all this time with Hiroki. He visits and helps cook and clean, he baby sits and helps to look after him and organised for his tutor. He helped me get into University, in fact, I owe him so much I've no idea how I'm going to repay him," said Misaki but at the end of her explanation, she knew just how much she owed Tora.

And why wasn't he collecting?

Takumi looked away from her for a moment, his jaw line tense again. "Do you have any idea what you've done? By getting help from him? He won't want money or jewels or something little like being his date to a function, Misaki, he wants _you_!"

His eyes were showing anger again and a bit of disappointment.

"I know he does but I've made it clear that its not happening. And besides, its not any of your business! He takes care of Hiroki, he would never harm him," exclaimed Misaki.

"I thought you were smarter than this. Didn't you learn from when he tried to take you by force at his school? I saved you then but then you just go and jump into his bed anyway-"

His hurtful scolding was cut short as Misaki slapped him in the face. His green orbs widened from the sudden physical contact. He'd received physical violence from her before but it was usually in a playful manner to which he'd always reacted in a comical way.

This time, it was personal...serious. Misaki was hurt, he could see it in her eyes. They were glossy and her lips were shaking a little as she dipped her head, facing the ground.

"I would _never_ just jump into someone's bed that I didn't _love_," she said, her voice hurt.

She looked away from him knowing that he obviously thought her to now be some sort of hussy. He obviously didn't know her as well as he said he did and he was just being cruel now.

"Misaki, I-" he began, trying to apologise. After all, he knew she wouldn't do something like that. When it came to Misaki, he was always out of character. He'd always been calculative and careful with his words but after meeting Misaki, a few times over the years he'd made a mistake by saying things he didn't mean.

This was one of those times. But he hated any man touching her that wasn't him, even though he had no right to feel that way. That didn't change the fact that he did though. He had always thought that way, ever since he'd started liking her back in high school.

"Don't. Just..._don't_," she whispered, her eyes looking at the door handle rather than up at Takumi.

He'd already hurt her in every way possible, mentally, so she couldn't handle any more.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. And Takumi let her.

OOO-OOO

Reika paced her hotel room as she recalled the conversation that Tora Igarashi and Takumi had as they fought each other like animals outside the art gallery.

_"But this game...it ended years ago. It ended when **I** won," said Tora his eyes full of dominance._

_"Tch. You think that, do you? If only Misaki knew that you were involved in what happened back then-" began Takumi.  
><em>

She remembered that conversation well. Just who was this Misaki? What bothered her the most, however, was how emotional Takumi was over this Misaki girl.

_"But she'll never _love_ you, Tora," said Usui calmly. _

**_"She'll always love _****__me._"_**

Reiki cried out shrilly and grabbed a nearby lamp from the side table next to the couch and threw it to the ground in rage.

"Don't you worry Misaki, you and I are going to meet...and soon."

OOO-OOO

"Okaa-chan, are we going back home?" asked a tired Hiroki the next morning.

Misaki nodded as she pulled her bra straps up and grabbed for her shirt, which was a simple button up long sleeved top.

There was no point in hiding out now since Takumi already knew about Hiroki. The question was, would he keep this information to himself? She had to come up with a plan to ensure that he did.

"Come on sweetie, I'll give you a bath before we go," she smiled down at him as he nodded and pulled the covers off.

She walked to the bathroom, following Hiroki, with just her shirt on as there was no point putting her jeans on yet as she would probably get them wet in the bathroom.

"Start getting undressed, I'm just going to check my phone," said Misaki as she remembered Tora had been trying to get her all night.

After Takumi had left or more, after she slammed the door in his face, she'd felt so drained and tired that she decided to just pile herself in next to Hiroki and sleep.

However, once she got in she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting to how Takumi had said he loved her and the fact that it _seemed_ that he still cared about her, since he was able to get jealous.

Misaki shook her head and picked up her phone, trying to not think about that right now. She frowned. There were ten missed calls and three messages.

**Tora: _Did you get home okay?_**

**Tora: _Seriously, are you okay?_**

**Tora: _Where are you? I went to see you at the apartment and you're not here, call me when you get this message._  
><strong>

Misaki sighed. Takumi was wrong, Tora _did_ care about her. Sure he wasn't the most stand up guy around, but he was a decent friend. At least, she was pretty sure he was.

She dialled his number.

_"Where are you?!" exclaimed Tora on the other line. _

"Hey Tora, sorry, I didn't realise you'd called. Look, don't panic but Takumi found us-"

_"He what? Where are you? Is he there?"_

"No he's not here now. I slammed the door in his face but I said he could come over tonight to see what he wants to do about the situation," explained Misaki as she fiddled with a piece of her hair and sat on the bed with her leg under her bottom and the other leg dangled off the edge.

She heard Tora sigh on the other line.

_"Well there's no helping it now. The cats outta the bag. How did he find you?" Tora asked._

"Hiroki found him. I panicked last night and so I rushed over and grabbed Hiroki and we packed our bags and headed to a hotel that luckily had availability. It just so happened that Takumi was on the couch in the lobby. Hiroki ran off and so, here we are. But Tora, he was so mad...I don't know what he's going to do," she said, her voice intermittently shaking.

_"When are you going home?" _

"I'm just giving Hiroki a bath then we'll head home. How was the rest of the party?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

_"Not sure, I left. Wasn't in the partying mood I guess. Look, I'll see you soon, I'm gonna come over," said Tora. _

"Okay, see you soon, bye bye."

She pressed the 'end' button on the phone and threw it on the bed. She walked quickly to the bathroom to find Hiroki sitting in the bath, naked and eager to get the bath over with. His deep green orbs lit up when he saw her and smiled.

"I'm ready," he said.

"I know honey."

OOO-OOO

Tora put the phone in his pocket and after feeling Maki's judging gaze, snapped his head toward his subordinate.

"_What?_" snarled Tora.

They were sitting in the limousine next to each other, facing the drivers cabin and Tora had just gotten off the phone from Misaki.

He knew this was going to happen eventually, he just didn't expect it so soon. It was going to put a spanner in his plans.

"You know, its a dangerous game you're playing," said Maki, finally answering Tora.

"You think so, huh?"

"Don't tell me you actually care about that girl...she's trouble, always has been since high school," said Maki with an unreadable expression, as always.

Tora narrowed his eyes at him.

"You think I don't know that? It makes it all the more sweeter when she's mine," said Tora with a smile as he thought about the day he won her over.

Maki sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"And what of Chiyo-san?" asked Maki with a worried tone. "She is your betrothed."

"Tch. She's a nice girl, more interesting than I'd first anticipated. But Misaki is within my grasp. Gerald promised me Misaki in return for my services and loyalty-"

"I know that, Igarashi-sama, but your goal and theirs will clash because what if they intend on silencing her?" asked Maki, trying to make Tora see what a mistake he was making.

Tora clenched a fist, hating that Maki was probably right.

"They wouldn't, not yet anyway. I know their game but they've already lost. Now that Takumi knows about Hiroki he'll never succumb to their influence now," explained Tora. "But that also bodes unwell for me, however, if I can get Reika Yashitoro involved and up to speed, I'm sure she'll fix everything for me."

OOO-OOO

Last night, Takumi had been sitting in the foyer wondering if he should go up and see Reika to apologise for ditching her, he supposed. After all, he had to keep her at least a little happy, despite the fact he didn't really like her.

It was lucky he was, because he found out he had a son and that Misaki had kept it from him for these last five years.

After he'd said something that he regretted to Misaki, he'd let her go. He hadn't planned on doing that since he wanted to stay with them that night to talk to Misaki and to propose something that she probably wouldn't like right now, but, when he'd seen how much he'd hurt her he just let her go.

Tonight was a different story though. The hours couldn't go by faster for him so he filled in the time by going to see one of his family's companies in town.

"Ah Mister Usui, we weren't expecting you!" said Tomo Yashitoro - Reika's father.

Takumi bowed politely. "Hello, I thought I'd come and get a status report from you...on behalf of the Walker's of course," he said with a smile.

Tomo lead him to his office on the top floor. It was quite a uniform looking office and had an amazing view.

Tomo closed the glass doors behind him and walked briskly toward his desk. Takumi sat in a chair in front of the desk, crossing a leg over the other comfortably.

"Before we start, I've got the information you requested on Misaki Ayuzawa," he said with a smile, handing over an A4 yellow envelope which was quite thick.

Usui frowned because he'd made no such request, since his last one which was to get a photo of her. He accepted the envelope.

"I didn't request anything like this," said Takumi, stunned really.

Tomo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh, but your assistant said-"

"I don't have an assistant," interrupted Takumi. "Who was it?"

Tomo could see Takumi's agitation now and was afraid that this incident could prove fatal for business. "Cedric Morris."

Takumi's eyes widened knowing what this meant. He suddenly grabbed the files from inside the envelope and looked over them.

They were Misaki's university schedule, her Maid Latte work hour schedules, Hiroki's schedule for Tutoring, several photos of her walking randomly somewhere on the street and several of Hiroki as well.

"How did you get these?" asked Takumi, heatedly, his eyes glaring at Tomo.

"I-uh...a private investigator," stammered Tomo as beads of sweat began to form on his balding head.

"I see. Don't _ever_ do this for someone _other_ than me personally, understood?" commanded Takumi as he placed all the documentation back into the envelope. "Now, lets do this report as I have somewhere I need to be."

OOO-OOO

Misaki was grateful for the day off university but wished that it were under better circumstances, but she was so stressed out about what Takumi was going to do.

She'd spent the whole day with Hiroki.

For a normal child, she would have taken him to the park, got some ice cream and went to the play centre in town where they had jumping castles and ball pits but Hiroki wasn't interested in any of that.

Instead, they stayed in her apartment and played some interesting seek and find games and Hiroki did some homework. She made him a nice lunch, his favorite, which was rice balls and mini octopus.

Unfortunately, she was really bad at cooking but luckily she had a rice cooker and a recipe for the octopus.

Misaki looked at the clock. It was six o clock. She started cooking dinner so she could keep her mind off Takumi.

"Hiroki, honey, dinner is almost ready. Can you go and wash your hands please?" yelled out Misaki from the kitchen as she just checked the rice.

"Hai, mamma," she heard Hiroki yell. She heard him scramble from his room and walk down the hall to the bathroom.

She hadn't heard from Takumi since last night and she thought she would feel thankful for this, but she wasn't. It was so nerve wrecking _not_ knowing if he would show up or not. Even though she didn't tell her his address, she was sure he would find out.

Misaki walked down the hall to see that Hiroki was managing with the stool so he could wash his hands as he was still too short.

"Are you right?" she asked softly with a small smile.

Hiroki got up on the stool and turned slightly to nod and then proceeded to turn the tap on the sink.

"Good boy, I'll be in the kitchen," she said before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall.

As she got to the living area, she saw a man with blonde hair sitting on the couch.

"Takumi?" she asked hesitantly, but as the man turned, she found that it wasn't him.

It was Tora.

"So he didn't show then?" said Tora as he loosened and pulled off his black tie, throwing it on the end of the couch.

He spun around and placed his hands behind his head and rested his feet on top of the arm rest at the bottom of the couch. His head turned slightly to look at Misaki, expecting an answer.

"Uh, no. But he might still come, so, maybe you should go?" said Misaki quietly, hoping it wouldn't offend him.

Tora smirked and turned away to look up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, just to piss him off," said Tora smugly with a playful smile still upon his lips.

Misaki seethed in annoyance and pursed her lips.

"_Tora_, no. The situation is already bad, he might take Hiroki away," she said in hushed tones so her son wouldn't hear her.

Tora shook his head. "He won't. Just say the word and I can make life difficult for him, he won't touch a hair-" he began.

"No, that's not necessary. I already owe you too much and its grating on me. I've tried to save up some money to pay you back but its still not enough," said Misaki dejectedly.

With this comment, Tora got up and walked over to her with a serious look on his face. "Why? I told you that I don't need it," he said softly with a genuine smile.

One of those rare smiles of his that he only reserved for her. Misaki didn't know this of course, but he did.

"Of course you don't but I _need_ to pay you back," she said but her eyes widened slightly as he moved toward her.

"Okay...how about a kiss then?" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it slightly.

Misaki shook her head but he was already leaning down toward her face. She pulled away however before his lips could touch hers.

And then it occurred to her, maybe Takumi had been right about one thing. Maybe Tora was doing all these things so that he could get with her - to make her _his. _

"You have a fiance, Tora," she said with remorse for Chiyo. She looked to the ground almost in shame. Not that she had done anything wrong, but, it felt like she had.

Tora clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you always bring her up?"

"Maybe because its true!" exclaimed Misaki but looked down the hall realising that Hiroki was down there.

Tora groaned. "Yeah but its an arrangement. And arrangements can be _broken_, Misaki," he said, looking down at her.

God, he wanted her so badly. Why wouldn't she just let him kiss her? Out of all the women in the world she was probably the only one to ever deny him. And that made it all the more thrilling.

Misaki sighed. "Did you help me because you want me by your side, Tora? Is this still all a game to you, like all those years ago?" she asked evenly as Takumi's words were playing back at her in her mind.

_"Do you have any idea what you've done? By getting help from him? He won't want money or jewels or something little like being his date to a function, Misaki, he wants **you**!"_

Tora looked at her, stunned. She hadn't spoken to him like this since they were in high school. In fact, ever since Takumi had thankfully pushed her away, she'd been very amicable and trusting, until now.

Which meant Takumi must have said something to her to put doubt in her mind about him.

"We're friends, aren't we? And friends help each other. It just so happens that you are friends with a very powerful and influential guy like me, its no different to any other friendship you have. You've never had a problem with this until now...did _he_ say something last night?" asked Tora suspiciously.

Misaki frowned. Yes, Takumi was just getting to her, right? But it was all very complicated. What Takumi had said made sense now and even though Tora's words comforted her, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't go away.

There had been several times that Tora had made a pass at her or looked at her in a way that 'friends' do not look at each other. It was disconcerting.

In another life, perhaps she would have given in. And to be honest, she wasn't really sure why she hadn't by now.

Tora Igarashi had turned out to be a kind sort of guy, maybe not to others, but to her. He helped her with Hiroki, visited her, cared about her. He was influential and rich but cared about his friends. What women would turn that down? _And_ he was easy on the eyes. He was probably one of the most suitable guys out there.

_**But he's not Takumi Usui**._

And her traitorous heart and mind betrayed her once again.

"Yes, but honestly, I don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth." _Liar._

Tora sighed. "Good. Now, are we having dinner?" he asked with a half smile.

She nodded. "Yes, I guess he's not coming so you can stay if you want," said Misaki, her brown orbs finding his golden ones.

Tora watched her walk to the kitchen in her skin tight pajama trackies and tank top. His eyes flickered with want, just for a moment, but he turned around to see Hiroki walking down the hallway to have dinner.

"Hey kid," smiled Tora.

"Hey Toto," said the boy as he walked slowly to the dinner table.

OOO-OOO

They just finished dinner when a knock on the door reverberated around the apartment. Immediately Tora and Misaki exchanged glances and she got up from the table and walked to the door. She looked through the spy glass in the door to find that Takumi was standing behind it.

Misaki's eyes widened as she turned to look at Tora who was already getting up.

"Yeah I get it," he said slowly as he walked to the couch to grab his suit jacket and tie, before walking toward the door to put on his shoes.

Misaki slowly opened the door to see Takumi staring down at her. She opened it the whole way and observed as his green orbs immediately looked at Tora whom had just slipped on his shoes.

"Interrupting something?" asked Takumi, a seemingly innocent question but to Misaki and Tora, it was sarcastic and bitter.

Tora simply smirked at him, nodding as he pushed past him. "I was just leaving, Usui. Have fun, kids. Seeya Roki!"

"Bye bye Toto," Takumi heard from inside the room.

His eyes immediately found Misaki's and narrowed with suspicion.

"I see you didn't heed my warning," he said snippily as he walked inside and pulled off his shoes.

Misaki didn't answer straight away as she closed the door behind him.

"Hiroki, honey, why don't you go and play your game on the pad and close the door please," said Misaki as she walked over to the dining table.

Hiroki nodded. "Oh! Its the man from the hotel," smiled Hiroki up at Takumi whom smiled back.

"Hey kid, you can call me d-" he began but was cut off by Misaki.

"Takumi," she finished. "Hiroki, this is Takumi, he's a...friend of mine."

Hiroki nodded. "Hi Taka," he said, giving him a nickname as he did with most of the people he met. "Nice to meet you."

He then walked down the hall, leaving his parents alone and shut the door as requested. Not that he knew that they were _both_ his parents.

Takumi automatically sat down in one of the chairs as Misaki began to clear the table.

"I uh, made some extra dinner for you. Well, I made lots so Tora had some too but there's enough for you if you want," said Misaki as she placed some dishes in the sink.

Takumi contemplated it for a moment. Well, he was sort of hungry.

"Its um...edible. I've actually improved since high school," she said sheepishly, almost in jest actually.

And for a moment, Takumi smiled at this.

"Not porridge then," he said, the smile evident on his face.

She turned around red in the face just remembering that fiasco.

"No, its not. Its onigiri with Kare Raisu," she said as she turned on the tap to fill the sink so the dishes would soak while they talked.

Takumi raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, yeah okay."

After he finished eating, Misaki cleared away the dishes and placed them in the sink. Takumi watched her as she was doing her domestic duties, observing how utterly beautiful she was, even just doing dishes.

He too noticed her attire and how they pronounced her features. Especially those larger breasts of hers. At least now he knew why they were bigger - because of child birth.

She leaned down to pick up a sponge she just dropped and so he got a good view of her bottom in the process, and then he recalled the last time she'd bent over in front of him.

_"Prez, is that flashy underwear?" asked Usui as he pulled up her Maid Latte skirt to perve on her backside. _

_Misaki blanched and pulled away suddenly, grabbing her skirt to pat it down and turned her head to yell at him. _

_"Don't just go around flipping up skirts in broad daylight! These are drawers!" she exclaimed as a red tint was evident on her cheeks from embarrassment._

_"You don't need to get that mad..." said Usui, innocently._

Takumi smiled to himself at this. Those were the days.

When Misaki was his and his alone and things weren't so complicated.

But that was the past. Now, they had a love child together and there was a big rift between them by unforeseeable circumstances.

"Misaki," began Takumi.

Misaki turned and gasped. Of course, they had to talk and here she was doing the dishes.

"Oh, sorry, yes. I'll do these later," she said with a small smile.

She wiped her hands on her trackies, walked over to the table and sat opposite him.

They sat there in silence for a few moments and stared at each other. To be honest, she didn't know where to begin. What could she start with? Hey Takumi, please don't take away my son? Hey Takumi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you have a son but I was heart broken?

Or ...

**Hey Takumi, I'm still in love with you and you've ruined me for any other man?**

Misaki looked away from him at her last thought. Where had that come from?

"You know why I'm here," began Takumi finally, breaking their silence. "But before we begin there's something else we need to discuss."

Misaki looked at him once more and frowned in confusion. What could outweigh their need to talk about Hiroki?

"Okay, what is it?" she prompted.

Suddenly she heard some crumpling coming from his jacket pocket as he pulled out a yellow envelope and placed it on the table. He slid it over to her.

Misaki took it and opened it. She pulled out its contents and as she read the first page her eyes widened and then she went to the next one and the next one and then saw the photos. Misaki looked up at him and glared in incredulity.

"Before you start, its not me whom acquired this information," said Takumi. "Its Cedric."

Misaki gasped in horror. "No...no, no, no!" she exclaimed, shooting up from the chair and began to pace the room with a hand to her forehead.

"No, they said they wouldn't do this...they said we were safe..." she mumbled to herself, not even caring that Takumi could hear it because it was too late now.

This time it was Takumi that was concerned. He got up from his chair and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from pacing madly.

"What are you talking about, Misaki?" he said calmly, looking down at her frightened state.

Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, he can't do this. He _promised_. He said he wouldn't come after us," she said hysterically as she was loosing her sanity.

All she could think about was Hiroki. But it seemed that if Cedric had got all her schedules and Hiroki's too that Gerald was going back on his word.

"Who?!" exclaimed Takumi as anger began to creek into his body.

Someone had threatened her, that was for sure. Someone from his family.

"I can't...I mean...oh god, I don't know. I just...Gerald, he promised. He said that if I left you alone and never contacted you, he said he wouldn't come after us. Well, not in so many words but it was a threat. A threat against me and my child, Hiroki," she exclaimed as she finally found her words and looked up into Takumi's shocked eyes.

"So that's what you two talked about that day. I suppose that's why you didn't tell me and you didn't try to tell me," he said aghast.

"Yes. He said if I didn't tell you he would give me money to leave and I guess I didn't confirm but I assumed that meant he would leave us alone," said Misaki as he eyes automatically went to the hallway where her son was in his room.

Takumi sighed, his hands leaving her shoulders as he, too, looked down the hallway knowing exactly what she meant.

"Did you take the money?"

Misaki shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I hated Gerald. I hated everything he stood for. And I hated you. I didn't want to touch any money that had come from your family even though I knew I needed it," she said quietly, her eyes looking down at the ground now.

She wrapped her arms around herself as her thoughts went a million miles an hour. What was she going to do? Should they run? Should they hide? What were the Walkers going to try to do?

"And so that's why you accepted Igarashi's help?"

Misaki nodded. "He promised my protection but then he went further. And by then I was in too deep and I...I actually started to like him, as a friend. He's always been kind to me," she said as she reminisced quietly.

Takumi's gaze hardened at this. He wished that he'd been around to help her, instead of Tora Igarashi.

"What am I going to do? I should run-"

"Running won't help and it won't help Hiroki," said Takumi. "You know, Gerald had a talk with me too."

Misaki looked up at him in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes. He got a phone call and then he came to me and told me that he would kill you if I didn't get rid of you," said Takumi truthfully.

Someone had told Gerald something about Misaki, its the only explanation he could think of to explain why he took such drastic measures. Whether he was bluffing or not, he couldn't tell.

He had a feeling that if it were a bluff, he wouldn't have Cedric tailing her right now or finding out her schedules.

Misaki shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Takumi was just playing her, like he said he did when they were in high school together.

"I understand that you want to see Hiroki and that this situation has escalated, but I won't hear any of your lies," she said in low tones, her eyes blazing with fury.

She refused to get hurt again and what was the best way to ensure that she didn't? It was to not let Takumi Usui into her heart again. Not ever.

No man would ever break her again.

Takumi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Its not a lie, Misaki, its the truth. I believe you about Gerald, don't I? Why can't you find it in your heart to believe me?" he uttered in frustration.

Misaki clenched her jaw and glared up at him.

"Because you lied about loving me and I'll never forget it. My doors are closed in that department and always will be because of _you_," she snarled angrily but realised she was being too loud.

She walked over toward the balcony doors and opened the sliding door. Takumi followed and she shut the sliding door behind her so they could talk more loudly so that Hiroki wouldn't hear.

"How can you not believe me? If it were all just a game, as I lied about, why would I have gone to all that trouble when Maki held the footman trials? I injured myself for you, do you think if it were a game that I would do that?" he asked, pointing to his chest.

Misaki frowned. It was plausible she supposed but even so, Tora went to a lot of trouble too to play a game with her.

"If it were a game, I wouldn't have got annoyed every time someone touched you. I'm possessive, jealous and always will be when it comes to you, Misaki," he shouted, causing Misaki's eyes to widen in shock.

"If I was playing you, I wouldn't have cared when you entered that beach volley ball contest with Aoi and I certainly wouldn't have saved you from hitting the umpire chair," he further explained, trying to make her see reason.

Misaki shook her head as tears came to her eyes yet again. "No, you're lying! You're a no good liar!" she screamed, running forward and pushing him the chest.

He felt the push but didn't budge and instead grabbed her wrists. She looked up at him in surprise at the sudden contact.

"You know that I love you, you know it, don't you Ayuzawa?" he asked softly with a small smile.

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly as her tears fell down her cheeks, wishing this were a nightmare. She didn't want to face up to her feelings or the fact that she knew he was right. He lied five years ago to protect her. Why else would he do this? If it truly were a game and he was playing her, he wouldn't bother to keep playing it after so long...after everything that happened.

And suddenly she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes flew open in bewilderment and before she knew it, she was already accepting his kiss.

Misaki stopped fighting and so Takumi let go of her wrists, continuing to kiss her. Finally she opened her mouth slightly to allow him entrance and then she was backed up to the glass sliding door.

Takumi lifted her up by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her arms around his neck. They gave into the passion that they'd missed out on since they had parted from each other.

Both of them forgot what they were fighting about, just for tonight. By the time they realised, their clothes were coming off and they were already doing what Misaki swore she'd never do with him again, let alone kiss him.

And then Misaki's underwear was thrown carelessly to the side and Takumi's pants were down; her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Twenty minutes later, both Misaki and Takumi moaned in pleasure as their rhythm and pace slowed after they'd both climaxed together. Surprisingly the sliding door held up well.

Moments later, they lay next to each other on the ground on the balcony, naked, looking up at the stars. And that was when Misaki realised what she had just done.

She'd gone back on the secret pact she had with herself. She'd been so caught up in the moment with Usui that she'd totally forgotten her promise.

But did that really matter now?

Takumi stroked her hair as she had her head resting on his chest, just like all those years ago before he left for England. His other arm was wrapped around her neck and his hand rested just above one of her breasts.

Suddenly Misaki's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Hiroki!" she exclaimed as she got up quickly, grabbing her clothes and ran inside.

Takumi smirked in amusement, watching her run inside comically. They could laugh now, but when they got dressed and went to sleep, the next day they would _have_ to deal with the other issues.

Hiroki and Cedric.


End file.
